The Legend of the Stones
by EternalDreamzOfHope
Summary: Five people, five stones. The stones will soon choose their owners. These stones are about learning of what you lack the most. Inuyasha, Kagome, Miroku, Sango, Shippou. The stones have choosen.(Legend inside)One year to learn, or death... I&K M&S -Hope
1. In the Legend

Disclaimer for the WHOLE story so that I don't have to write this again: I don't own anything in Inuyasha, okay? IS THAT CLEAR? Thank you!

Author's Note: This story is totally different from the real Inuyasha series except for the people that fall in love. Oops… It slipped out. Oh well. It's my first Inuyasha story so I hope you like it.

Chapter 1- In the Legend

There is a legend, where five stones are found. In this legend, the stone chooses its owner. The stones all have different meanings, and some people lack these meanings. This is the way the stone chooses its owner. It sets a magical curse on this person until they find the true meaning of the stone, or else, the person shall fall into death. The stones also are different colours. The red, is the meaning of love, the blue, is the meaning of belief, the pink, is the meaning of fault, the green, is the meaning of trust, and the yellow, is the meaning of courage. This is the legend.

"Grandpa! I'm home!" Kagome called as she walked through the door.

"I tell you! There _is_ a way to go back in time!" Kagome heard her grandpa shout back at her grandma.

So far, it was just her grandpa, grandma, and herself. No one else. Having no one around bored her. When she was two she learned how to read fluently, and by five, she was done the dictionary. Kagome was a 14-year-old nerd. A pretty face and long beautiful hair. No glasses either, but she was a nerd. She was grades ahead of her own class and knew anything you threw at her. She knew. Kagome no longer studied because when she was frustrated, she'd just stop and believe nothing would work. That didn't matter. She still knew everything, but didn't believe.

Kagome walked outside because she was bored. She gazed dreamily at the shed her grandpa never let her go in and thought 'I'll never be able to get in there.' Then something just came over her. Before she knew it, she was in the shed. Inside, there was a well. Kagome looked down the well. There was something shiny at the bottom of it.

As she reached for it she told herself, "What am I doing? I'll never reach that thing!"

Kagome was about to get up, until she stumbled over into the well with the shiny item in her hands.

Inuyasha was very young when he entered a world where everything was evil. He had lived with his brother, Sesshomaru, for five years until he had turned ten. By that time, he finally got away from his evil brother. After he ran away, Inuyasha thought that children from other villages- and the adults, would welcome him. He was wrong. Every village he went to beat him or turned him away cruelly. That's when he realized; he'd always be alone. Only because, he was a hanyou. Now he was 17. Cruelness had taken over him, and he was totally independent.

Inuyasha pounced down the hills with nothing to do but slay demons. Below, where there was a forest, he spotted something.

"Huh?" Inuyasha wondered aloud. "I wonder what that is."

He let himself float down to the ground and walked around. Inuyasha was puzzled. He was sure he'd seen a demon running down in this forest. He didn't know it, but it was an illusion the demon. He backed against a tree trying to relax. It was such an uncomfortable tree, he moved to another. When his back hit the tree, it sounded much more hollow. Inuyasha stood up and knocked his fist against the tree. It was indeed hollow. He, now, was curious to see if it _WAS_ hollow. Inuysha scratched it down with one sweep of his claw.

"Well, that was easy," he laughed. "Huh?"

A small shining stone of red hovered over the stump. Inuyasha sniffed the stone. It didn't have a scent. This time, he picked it up. At that point, something happened.

A voice from the stone spoke "A curse has been set upon you. You will die if this curse is not broken within a year."

"Wait!" Inuyasha called to the stone.

A villager nearby saw Inuyasha yelling at the stone. He began to laugh. Inuyasha sped over to the villager and held his claw to his neck. The villager immediately stopped laughing.

"You got a problem with me?" Inuyasha questioned him.

"N-no," the man shivered.

Inuyasha took pity and threw the guy down. By the next second, he jumped away.

'Miroku, let's face it.' Miroku thought to himself. 'You are a pervert who can't keep his own beautiful hands off a women's bottom. But only the pretty ones.'

Miroku didn't realize that he had spoken the last sentences out loud.

"Let's call it an ass," his friend Minako told him.

Minako had been his life long friend. She had long shining black hair tied in a ponytail and was always graceful. Although she was tricky, Miroku never fell for them. Saying never means "Pretty much always." He sometimes didn't though.

"Isn't it supposed to be "Let's call it a day?"" Miroku questioned her.

"I meant what I said," she explained. "You know! Like, don't call it a bottom! It sounds tacky! Jeez! You are so stupid!"

Miroku sighed. Then stated, "No wonder your parents named you "Minako." You are such a beautiful child."

"Hm!" she said and turned her head away. Secretly, Minako was pleased that Miroku had called her a beautiful child, but she knew it was only the meaning of her name.

Suddenly, Minako's six brothers came running down the hill. The eldest name from the top down was Shinju, Sho, Saburo, Shiro, Saki, and Shichiro.

"Hey sis!" greeted Saki. "You hanging out with Miroku the monk boy again?"

Minako crossed her arms staring at him angrily for the sarcastic comment.

"Actually, we were just talking about names," Miroku told him, "It's quite unfortunate of your parents to name you after some stuff that makes you drunk."

Minako laughed Saki. "You idiot!" Saki cried. "My name means cape! And why don't you pick on Shichiro? He name means seventh son and he's only the sixth!"

The boys began to riot soon after.

"Miroku, I wanted to show you something," Minako told him and took out a pink stone with a grass pillow.

"What's that?" Miroku asked her curiously.

"I don't know, that's the problem!" she replied. "If I touch it, it shocks me."

As proof, Minako touched with two fingers. An electrical spark shot under her hands. She immediately dropped the stone rubbing her fingers to stop the pain. Miroku touched the stone. Nothing happened, until the same thing happened to Miroku that happened to Inuyasha.

"Oh really," he said to the pinkish stone.

"Are you okay Miroku?" Minako asked him sounding worried.

Miroku nodded and said, "Yes, I am. I'm going to see Lady Kaede in the far village for some answers about this stone."

"Okay," she replied looking down. Miroku walked off until she cried, "Wait! There's something I need to tell you…"

He turned around. "Yes?"

"A few years ago, I overheard our parents talking," she told him.

"And…?"

"They've arranged a marriage for us next year on this very day!" she yelled smiling.

"Wow!" Miroku shouted surprised. He then stopped being surprised and was normal again. "Well, I'm off. I think I'll see you next year because I plan to go traveling!"

"Okay! Goodbye my sweetheart!" she called after him. Minako had never known he would leave so suddenly.

Shippou ran as fast as he could. He was deathly afraid of demons larger than him.

"Aaaaahhhhhhh!" he screamed as three demons chased him through the forest.

"Hiraigotsu!"

A large beige boomerang came crashing through the yokai. Their left over flesh fell speedily to the ground. Shippou looked up in an extremely freaked out face. He saw young woman in a demon slaying outfit.

"You're a demon slayer!! Thank goodness! I was so scared! Waaaahhhhhhhh! How can I ever repay you?" Shippou asked gratefully.

This young woman was never fooled and unsheathed her sword.

"You can't fool me demon!" she yelled.

Shippou began to cry. The young woman put her sword back into the sheath. Although she didn't trust him at all, she did feel sorry for him. She realized that she wasn't very welcoming.

"I'm sorry little one, but are you a demon?" she questioned him.

He nodded. "I'm Shippou, a fox demon. But my powers are so weak because I'm so young!"

"I'm… Sango. I've never really told anyone but my family my real name actually. So you'd better not do anything stupid or I'll kill you instantly!" she told him.

"Of course!" said Shippou. "Don't you trust me?"

"Well… I'll try…" she answered.

They headed off until Shippou came an innocent bird being shocked by 2 stones. He pounced onto the branch it was on and carefully removed the light yellow stone from its claw. The bird was still being shocked, but this time it was another stone. It was a dull, yet shiny colour of green. Sango quickly grabbed the stone from under the bird's wing. It wasn't being shocked anymore, so it bundled up in it's nest and thought about better things than what had just happened. The voices once again came inside Shippou and Sango's heads.

"Did you hear that?" Shippou asked Sango trembling.

She did not reply.The talking stopped as they started off into the forest. Silence, the only thing heard. Sango didn't say a word.

Author's Note: I hope you liked this chappie! I know, the end's a little awkward, but I have a really awesome idea for the next! I promise it will get more exciting and er... a little perverted with Miroku later. Only the usual stuff with him. Like the butt touching... Yeah, gotta go!

-Hope


	2. You are

Author's Note: I really hope you enjoy this story. Please remember to review on each chapter! (For crazy reasons) I know I'm being kinda harsh, but this is for my own good. I'm planning to be an author and I want to know that someone, will like my writing. Because of this, I will not update the next chapter until I have at least fifteen reviews. I'm sorry!  If I only receive over ten within a week, I _will _update. Okay? But next week, the review number I set will get higher depending on how many reviews I get. Thank you for reading and being so cooperative with this (Even if you're not!).

**Chapter 2- You Are…**

Inuyasha jumped over to the forest named after him. He wondered who named it. Inuyasha called this place "Home." He wandered over to his favourite spot in the woods. The well. Something attached him to it. Just then, he heard a loud thump.

Kagome opened her eyes. That blue shiny stone was now in her hands. The well looked different. She looked down. Bones. There beside her lay large beige bones. Flesh and skin free. Kagome screamed.

Inuyasha heard a loud sweet voice yelling. It came from inside the well. He peered to the bottom of the hole. There sat a beautiful girl in odd clothing staring with wide eyes at the bones of a youkai. 'She looks… she looks like my…' Inuyasha thought. He pounced down into the well and picked up the girl. He jumped with her out of the well and carefully placed her on the ground. (Not very Inuyasha like, is it?)

'Who is this guy? And why is he looking at me like I'm some kind of reincarnated person? He has… _doggy ears_!!!!! Oh my goodness! They're so ridiculously cute! I wish Buyo were a dog!' Kagome crazily thought.

"Um, excuse me sir," she said quietly, "but may I humbly ask your identification?"

He stared at her with weird eyes.

"What? Ser? Humblee? Identifeye—what?"

'Okay… This guy is kind of stupid… If he doesn't understand me, then what will I do? All right Kagome, use small words. Cool words. You know this is impossible but let's just try it anyway.'

"Uh… _Yo_… _dude_, may I _like_… uh…_ totally_ ask _like_ who you are _like_ _cool man dude_?" Kagome asked straining to talk in so-called "Cool Talk."

"What's with all the dudes and likes? And what's a dude?" the boy asked.

Oh great. He wasn't the cool type. But why not? Kagome knew this boy was weird. He was obviously older than her. Plus, he had a kimono on the only people five hundred years ago wore.

This time, Kagome tried just using normal words. "May I ask who you are?"

Well that took long enough. This girl was so odd. Yet he seemed to like her. But that was for only one reason. A reason only very few people should know if they took a look at Kagome.

"I'm Inuyasha. Seventeen years-old," he replied in a soft voice. "And you are?"

"I'm Kagome. Fourteen years-old," she replied without question. 'Why does his name mean dog demon?' Kagome wondered.

"You—you're just like… just like my…" he studdered.

"I'm like your what?" Kagome asked. She was puzzled.

"Like my…"

Sango stepped through the wood while Shippou, who was curled up in a tiny little ball, slept on her shoulder. There were my rustling bushes. She knew someone was there. Not following them, but someone was near. She heard a person running quickly as if trying to get away from a youkai. The noise changed direction. It was heading straight for them.

"I have to hurry!" Miroku told himself.

Getting back to his home village would take a while. He knew Minako would be lonesome. Besides, he'd left without any warning. Miroku just told her he would be gone for a year and BAM! He was gone! 'I sense a presence of a young youkai and a woman. She must be in danger!' he thought. Being a monk wasn't easy—well, except for the part where you can mooch off people and get free money. Yep. That was Miroku, real and cheap monk.

It was getting closer. Sango placed Shippou on the dirt and got her boomerang ready for action. Shippou immediately awoke.

"What's going on?" screamed Shippou who was frightened.

"Someone's coming," replied Sango. She was confident, not only because she was a demon slayer, but because a charging attack from the opponent would be an easy stop.

Closer…

Sango threw her weapon at the target. Surprisingly for her, her boomerang was hit away with a staff. But also, the demon stopped. She glanced at it. It wasn't a demon after all! But a monk!

Miroku stopped in his tracks. The woman was a demon slayer! And the demon she was with was practically harmless! 'I'M A STUPID, STUPID MAN! I WOULD NOT EVEN SAY MAN! A THREE YEAR OLD CHILD COULD FIGURE THIS OUT! THIS WOMAN IS IN LOVE WITH A BABY DEMON!!!GHASTLY!!!' Miroku screamed in his head.

"Um, excuse me ma'am, but are you in love with this demon?" Miroku questioned.

Sango could not believe what she had just heard. Her? In love with Shippou? This monk had to either be stupid or a pervert. She felt something on her bottom. SLAP! 'He's a pervert alright,' she thought as she lifted her hand from his face.

"Tell me monk," Sango said, "why is it that you would ask me such a perverted question?"

"I really don't get this!" screamed Shippou in frustration. He was still young and didn't understand these things. 'Pervert…? What's that?' Shippou wondered.

Miroku bent down patted Shippou lightly and gently on the head saying, "Aw! Little demon, you are still not old enough to learn about these precious things."

Sango also bent down and said, "It's alright Shippou! You can learn these things when you're older. Sorry."

Shippou folded his arms in frustration. Miroku stood up while Sango stroked Shippou's hair.

Sango looked at Shippou feeling sorry for him. He was too young to learn these things and his expression made her feel bad for him. Miroku walked around Shippou and went behind her. She felt something on her bottom again. She elbowed him "_there!_" (That has _got_ to hurt!!) Miroku fell to the ground.

"Don't blame me," Sango replied, "you deserved it."

Author's Note: Did you like the chappie? I figured you'd maybe like it a bit more it I put some humor in it! I think I'll make a CCS fic next. I have it all planned out! If you read the chapter, please review! Understand that if I don't update soon, it's either because my father won't let me go on the net, or that I'm not finished the next chapter. Keep this in mind! I'd like you to have a good year!

-Hope


	3. Flea?

Author's Note: Hiiiiiiii! I'm back a ready to reveal whom Kagome looks like! It's not Kikyo! Meanwhile… with Miroku, Sango, and Shippo, there will be a lot of talking. Just know that that part of the chappie may be a bit boring! I will do POVs in this chappie to! Okay? Thanks for everyone who reviewed! Remember about me putting you maybe as a character in the story if you review for each chappie! (Please don't be annoying or there is a good chance I won't pick you) It will end on chapter 6. Also, if I have to many names, I will randomly pick up to three names. Those of you who don't get picked, I'll make it up to you in some way! All right? On to the chapter!

**Chapter 3-Flea?**

While Miroku was lying on the dirt floor caring for his "_sore part_." Sango put his staff in his hand. He looked surprised.

"Gotta take care of the trash," she mumbled carelessly knowing that Miroku had heard. "Let's get going Shippo!"

"Okay!" He pounced on to her shoulder.

Sango picked up the other end of the staff which Miroku was not holding and started walking. She dragged him a _long_ way. He fell asleep soon with his face hitting the dirt. Sango noticed.

"Shippo," Sango said carelessly, "please somehow wake up this lecherous monk."

"Okay!" Shippo answered. Shippo jumped off Sango and onto the staff. He was now right in front of Miroku's face. "Fox fire!" Shippo held out his hand and a small blue flame. It nicely roasted Miroku's face. (Mmmm… Who's roasting chicken? What's that? It's not chicken? Oh, I forgot… I'm kind of disappointed though…)

Miroku's POV 

Hey… What's that burning smell? Wha…? It's me you say? AHHHH! I opened my eyes only to see the little fox demon frying my beautiful face with a little blue flame.

"GLAH!" I screamed. "Demon, what the heck are you doing?!"

He looked at me with cute little eyes. Tears started to appear in his eyes. "D-demon? WAAAAHHHHH!!!!!! I'm not demon! I'm Shippo, _fox _demon! WWWWWAAAAHHHHHH!"

The demon slayer stopped walking and looked back at me. 'She's… she's beautiful…' I dreamily thought.

"Now look what you've done!" she yelled, "You've hurt his feelings! He's deathly afraid of demons you know,"

"It's not _my_ fault…Uh… What's your name?" I asked.

She hesitated. "It's…"

Sango's POV 

'Come on Sango! Think harder…. Hmm… Yume… No, Hikaru? Nah, uh…Minako! Yeah, that's good!'

"Minako is my name," I replied sweating. I realized if I sweated, then he might know it was a fake name. I did my best to stop.

He began to look at me oddly and then he said, "That's odd, my fiancé—I mean, friend has the exact same name as you!"

"_You_ have a fiancé?" I asked in disbelief. Wait a minute, why did I just ask that? Am I jealous because this monk is so cute? No, no, NO! Absolutely not!

"Hey…" he responded, "Are you jealous that I have a fiancé and you're not it?"

Once again, Miroku's POV 

It's getting hot out here! Ah! Great! I think I'm getting the hots for this young woman! Oh well… I've already had the hots for 999 women… Hey, she's the 1000th one! This girl must be special… I waited for her answer to my question.

"W-what are you talking about!" Minako yelled. "Of course not! I'm just surprised you have a fiancé because you're such a pervert!"

So close to having a women be jealous for me…

Normal POV 

"I just have one question for you," he said, "will you bear my child?"

Sango's eyes sparkled. "I most certainly will…"

Miroku's eyes widened hopefully. 'Come on Minako! No one has agreed to me yet! Come on, come on, come on!'

"NOT! Are you kidding! I barely even know you, plus, I would NEVER bare a child for a guy that is _so_ perverted!" she told him.

Miroku looked down sadly. "Rejected yet again," he mumbled hanging his head.

Shippo's POV 

'Bear a child? I wonder what that is…' I thought.

"I hope I never grow up," I said shaking my head. I pulled out that odd stone I had picked up in the crow's nest the other day. Maybe it was a wishing stone. "I wish I would never grow up!"

Then, the monk turned to me and shouted, "Where did you get that stone?"

I looked up at him. Why was he so surprised?

Meanwhile… 

"Come on Inuyasha! Spill it! Whom do I look like?" Kagome yelled at him.

"Never mind…" he replied shyly.

"NO! NOT NEVER MIND!!! WHO THE HECK DO I LOOK LIKE?????!!!" she screamed in Inuyasha's face.

"Will you be quiet wench!" he shouted back angrily.

"WENCH???" Kagome screamed at the top of her lungs. She had never been called something so horrible. Nerd, geek, idiot, stupid, just those things. _Never,_ a wench. "HOW DARE YOU CALL ME A WENCH! YOU STUPID DOGBOY!"

"DOGBOY?" He was beginning to catch on to the screaming. "YOU IDIOTIC INCONSIDERATE WENCH!"

"I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU ACTUALLY HAVE SOME KNOWLEDGE! YOU STUPID JERK!"

"WENCH!"

"JERK!"

"WENCH!"

"DOGBOY!"

They both turned around to the opposite direction and crossed their arms.

'Why that stupid jerk,' Kagome thought, 'probably doesn't even appreciate the person I look like!'

Inuyasha's POV 

'The nerve of that girl,' I thought, 'although, she _does_ smell nice, and she _is_ beautiful… and she _seems_—WHAT AM I THINKING! NO! NO!! NO!!!! She is a wench who is stupid and ugly… YES! That's it! Wench…'

I suddenly felt a small sting on my face. Slapped the spot knowing who it was.

As he whirled flatly to the ground he said, "Master Inuyasha, why be so harsh to your loyal friend?"

"Shut up Myouga! You could make a better entrance!"

Normal POV 

Kagome ran over and looked on the ground to see whom Inuyasha was talking to. She looked carefully on the ground until she saw a little flea.

"EW!" she yelled. Kagome _hated_ bugs. "A flea!!! KILL IT! KILL IT! KILL IT!!!!

She began to try and squish it with her shoe. There they were. Kagome rapidly stomping in the grass while Myouga was trying to save his life by running around in circles.

"Now," Inuyasha replied sarcastically, "isn't this romantic?"

They two both stopped doing what they were doing.

"So," said Myouga, "who is this young woman?"

Inuyasha filled him in on everything that happened.

"Ah," Myouga answered nodding his head, "master Inuyasha, I would like to speak with Kagome privately please."

"Whatever," Inuyasha was couldn't care less tone of voice came in, "just get out of my way." He pounced to the top of a tree and fell lay down.

They walked over to the middle of the field.

"Kagome, the reason Inuyasha was so nice to you was because you look like, well…"

"Come on Myouga! Tell me! You're stalling like he was!"

"Okay, but before I tell you this, you must know Inuyasha is normally is the cruelest hanyou in the world."

"Hanyou? What's that?"

"He didn't tell you? He's a half dog demon, half human."

"WHAT! ARE YOU SERIOUS! WOAH!"

"That's why he has different emotions to humans than demons do,"

"Tell me more before you reveal who I look like."

"Alright, his father was a powerful dog demon who fell in love with a woman. After he was born, his father died. His mother died when he was five years old and she was the only one in the world besides his father that truly cared. He lived with his brother until he was ten. His brother, Sesshomaru, tortured him until Inuyasha escaped from him. When he went to villages, they turned him away because he was a hanyou. By 15, he began to think the world was cruel. That's why he is like this."

Kagome stared at Myouga thinking of what he just said. She had no idea Inuyasha had such a horrific life. She was beginning to feel sorry for him.

"Kagome? Would you like me know to tell you why he was so kind to you?"

She nodded.

"Inuyasha was like that because you look almost- _almost _exactly like his… his… his… mother."

Author's Note: Remember about the contest! Now if you could PLEASE just press that little 'go' button at the bottom left of the screen and review, then I would be very happy! The more review, the faster the chapters! If I'm happy, I'll do my homework quickly a correctly! If I'm not, my homework will be done slowly and screwed up. So, to make me happy, u can review for my story!

YES! I know Kagome doesn't look anything like Inuyasha's mom, but it makes the story more interesting, doesn't it! Besides, Kikyou and Kagome look nothing alike either! Oh well… Thanx for reading!

-Hope


	4. Them and Kisses

Author's Note: It's coming soon! The "review thingy" will soon be over! Remember to get your reviews in! Hehehe… I have a kind of special part in the story for the 3 that win! If no one wins, I'll make up the characters myself! **WARNING! **You must have a more 'normal' name for me or else I may change the name a bit. Or else tell me the name you would like to be called. Here's chapter 4!

**Chapter 4- _Them_ and a Kisses**

"ME?" Kagome screamed in horror. "LOOK LIKE HIS MOTHER???"

"Shh!" whispered Myouga. "He might hear you!"

Kagome nodded. She was still freaked out about whom she looked like. Now Kagome was just confused.

"Kagome, since you are the only person who can make Inuyasha's heart thaw from it's icy coldness, you must control his cruelness. I will transfer the necklace to him and you may make the special word. When you say it, he will command. Unfortunately, there is only one way though and I need you to do something very, well, something you'll not want to do…" Myouga told her.

"What do you mean?" she asked him curiously.

"Well, in order to control it, you must…" He whispered the rest of the sentence to Kagome.

"WHAT!!!!" she screamed so loud the whole village could hear. "NO WAY! I WON'T DO IT! ABSOULUTLY NOT! YOU CAN'T FORCE ME AND I WILL NOT DO THIS CRAZY SCHEME!!!!!"

"Scheme?" Myouga chuckled. "It's not a scheme! Simply the only way you'll be able to control him!"

"NO WAY HOZAY!!! THIS IS STUPID! I WANNA GO BACK TO MY OWN TIME! I EVEN FIGURED THAT OUT MYSELF! INUYASHA IS WEARING A KIMONO THAT ONLY PEOPLE 500 YEARS AGO WORE! SO NO WAY!!!!" she screamed once again so loud, but this time, you could hear it from miles around.

Suddenly Inuyasha called from the tree, "SHUTUP WENCH! EVERYONE CAN HEAR YOU AND I'M TRYING TO SLEEP DAMN IT!"

Just when Kagome was about to explode, she thought of a _very_ wicked idea. "If I do it, will I be able to use it whenever I want?"

Myouga nodded. Kagome smiled evilly.

"I'll do it!"

She walked over to the tree Inuyasha was on and called him down. She had a very innocent smile on her face.

"What do you want now?" Inuyasha asked carelessly.

This was her chance. She lunged forward knocking Inuyasha down and planted and long sweet kiss on Inuyasha's lips. Kagome had to continue the kiss until Myouga completed the transfer. Oddly enough, Inuyasha kissed back. She was surprised. Knowing what Myouga had told her, why would Inuyasha kiss back? 'I don't feel the necklace yet! I'll have to kiss longer! Oh! This totally sucks! Why do I have to—huh? Why did I just have the feeling to stay like this forever?' She felt the necklace. There it was. She pulled away from Inuyasha. Strangely, the kiss was nice. It felt good to kiss him, but why?

Inuyasha exploded, "WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR????? DON'T KISS _ME_! KISS MY ASS!"

Kagome giggled knowing right now, she could use one word. That one word would be the word that would destroy Inuyasha! 'What should it be?' thought Kagome. 'Heel, bark, stay, go, follow… Nah! It's gotta be a great word! I know!' "Don't you use those words with me mister! See those beads around your neck? You can't take them off unless I take them off for you! And now I can control you!" (Mwahahaha!)

Inuyasha stared at her in disbelief. Then he struggled to take off the beaded necklace. He obviously failed. "DAMN IT! How the hell do you take these things off wench?"

Kagome smiled. "I wouldn't call me that if I were you and I'll show you why! SIT BOY!"

Inuyasha's face plunged to the ground. "Aw man…" he murmured.

She happily giggled.

Sango, Miroku, and Shippo… 

"What?" asked Shippo, "Why do you want to know?"

"Because!" Miroku pulled out a stone that looked exactly the same except the colour of his was pink.

Minako's (AKA "Sango")eyes opened wide. "_You_ have one too?" Minako was so surprised when she reached into her pocket, some of her kimono tore. She sighed then carefully, this time, took out her glowing green stone. She showed it to Miroku. Minako looked at him and saw he was happily gazing at the ripped part of her kimono. The rip was near her chest.

"Why you perverted lecherous monk…" Minako was so mad, she practically had steam coming out of her head. SMACK!

"Grown-ups," Shippo replied shaking his head. Suddenly, he remembered something. "Sango!—Er… I mean Minako… Don't we have to go to Lady Kaede and ask her about these?"

"You're right…" answered Minako thoughtfully.

"That's where I'm going too!" Miroku yelled in surprise. "I'll come with you!"

Minako looked at him and said, "Fine, but only if you keep your perverted hands away from me!"

"I'll try to stop my urges…" he mumbled in disappointment. He thought Minako would've forgotten that by now.

A call was heard from afar. A cry for help. 'That voice, it sounds familiar…' thought Miroku curiously. "Someone please help!" called the voice again. "Help me! Help me! Miroku! Someone help!"

"Did she just call your name?" Minako questioned Miroku.

"Sure sounded like it…" Miroku replied not sure who it could be. They rushed to the scene.

When they got there, there was a large _very_ ugly _and_ smelly snake demon. Wrapped in its tail, they all saw a young woman.

Miroku stared at her. It was…

"Help! Help me!" the young woman shrieked helplessly.

"Minako?" Miroku yelled in question.

"I'm right here!" yelled Minako.

"No!" Miroku replied, "_That_ Minako! She's my fiancé!"

"MIROKU!" screamed his angry fiancé. "DON'T JUST STAND THERE! SLAY THIS DISGUSTING DEMON!!! HURRY! HURRY! I THINK MY CLOTHES ARE STARTING TO ABSORB THE TERRIBLE STENCH!"

The others sweat dropped. They thought it might've been even worse.

Shippo cowardly ran behind a greenish brown bush. Minako (A/N: Sango one) hurried toward the demon and threw her big bone.

"Hirigotsu!" she shouted while throwing it.

It easily sliced the demon in half. Miroku ran to catch Minako (A/N: Fiancé… How long will I have to do these brackets? I'll just say Minako.S for Sango and Minako.R for _real_ Minako so it's easier!! ) He caught Minako.R in his hands and gave her a small kiss on the side of her face. Meanwhile, behind them, Minako.S was steaming with jealousy. Shippo pounced happily out of the bush he was hiding in and jumped on Minako.S's shoulder. He saw how mad she was.

"Is something wrong Sa—Minako?" Shippo asked curiously. (A/N: The chaos is about to begin! Mwahahaha!)

Minako.R jumped out of Miroku's arms and said, "Oh no! I'm fine."

"But I was talking to Minako!" Shippo replied now getting very confused.

"I _am_ Minako!" she yelled not very loud.

"I'm Minako!" Minako.S yelled not very loudly either.

"But if you're Minako, and she's Minako, then Minako isn't really Minako?" Miroku asked strangely.

"What?" Minako.S was so confused.

"Minako is you?" Shippo asked Minako.R.

"Yes! I'm Minako!" shouted Minako.S in frustration.

"Not you Minako! Minako!" Shippo screamed pointing in many directions.

"Gah! Which Minako is Minako?" Miroku screamed ruffling his hair in confusion.

"_I'm _Minako!" the two Minakos yelled at the same time.

"Minako?"

"YES! I AM MINAKO!"

"What Minako?"

"Minako!"

"BUT THERE IS A RULE!" Miroku screamed stopping the whole conversation.

"What rule?" they all asked altogether.

"The rule that clearly states that names can only be used once! Until he or she dies!" Miroku told them. "So which one is the _real_ Minako?"

Minako.S was not about to give in. She stepped forward and gave Miroku a hard slap on the face.

"_That_ was for thinking _I_ was in love with a demon!" Minako.S said trying to change the subject and drop it. She slapped him again. "That, was for making me drag you all day." Then she slapped him again. "And _that_ was for confusing everyone!"

"Don't change the subject! And that wasn't even my fault!" he said determined to find out which was the real Minako. "Which one of you the real Minako?"

Sango decided to give in. "I'm the fake…"

They all looked at her until Minako broke the silence. "Then what's your real name?"

Shippo broke in. "Don't be so hard on her! She's had a hard time trusting people in the past!"

Sango smiled and said, "Thanks Shippo, I knew you'd understand! My name is Sango. I am a demon slayer…"

"Miroku," Minako interrupted, "can I please speak to you privately?"

Miroku nodded and followed her to a quiet place.

"I just don't trust this girl! She looks quite useless if you ask me! I mean, look at her! She can't even use her own name!" Minako shouted not too loudly so the others would not hear.

"You're jealous! Aren't you?" Miroku laughed.

"NO!" Minako said trying to defend herself. "MIROKU! HOW DARE YOU SAY SUCH A THING!"

"Didn't you hear the little fox?" Miroku asked. "She's had a very hard past trusting people. Don't you give her sympathy?"

"No! I don't! She is baka! Baka, baka, baka!"

"Don't say such things my dear!"

"But-

Miroku cut her off with a kiss.

Author's Note: Those of you who don't know, baka means stupid/idiot in Japanese! Sorry that I'm using some language you may not know. PLEASE press that little go button in the bottom left corner! I beg you! And remember, review for every chapter to have some _good_ credit in the story! Sorry to the people I choose because I am making them demons in the story! I will also release a new story later in the year. It's a CCS story called "Raining Sorrow." Also I accept reviews from ppl with no account so REVIEW PLEASE!! If you want to flame me, then please email the flame and call it flame! I don't mind. Tell me how you would want the story. And if you do send me that email, might I ask you why you read my story if you hate it so much? - Ja ne!

(P.S: I need three boys and three girls!)

-Hope


	5. Meeting

Author's Note: HEY! I'm back with another chapter! Thanx to all who have reviewed! Hurry and get your reviews in for all the chapters so far! I will randomly be selecting people who have reviewed for every chapter! I will stop this contest at chapter 6 and those who I choose will be in chapter seven! I'd actually DESPERATLEY need the people by chapter this chappie because I write chapters earlier so I can update faster. Please tell me the name you want (please no fancy names like dudeme) by reviewing for chapter five! I need to plan more… Know that all of my chappies will be 900-2000 words not counting A/Ns! On to the chapter!

**Chapter 5- Meeting**

"HAHAHAHAAAA!" Kagome laughed in triumph.

"AW, COME ON!" Inuyasha screamed at her. "WHY ARE YOU DOING THIS TO ME?"

Kagome smiled and said, "Because… Hey… Where are we supposed to go?"

"Well, I was thinking maybe to the hag's place to find out what this stupid stone is…" Inuyasha replied taking out the red stone.

Kagome's eye's widened. She pulled out her stone as well seeing a wonderful blue glow from it. Inuyasha stared at the stone.

"Why the hell do you have one?" Inuyasha asked in disbelief.

"Cuz I do you baka dogboy! And I'll have _you_ know the I live 500 years in the future so just bug off because I know for a fact what 'administer' is!"

"Add minutes to her?"

"_No_! You stupid jerk! _Administer_! It means to manage!"

"Fine! I can _administer_ by myself!"

Kagome rolled her eyes. Inuyasha was the stupidest boy she had ever met, then again, also the rudest. 'He's _so_ stupid! Ugh! I can't stand another day without him! What the heck? Did I just say _without him_????? That's IMPOSSIBLE!!! I can _definitely_ stand another day without him!!!! Well, he _is_ kinda cute… And he _does_ have a good heart for real… And he _seems_—No! No! NO! He is an ugly useless dog! Yep! Dogboy… But… why is it he kissed back when I was forced to kiss him? That was a niccccceeeee kiss. Yup! Certainly was… WHAT AM I SAYING IN MY HEAD? THIS IS SO SCREWED UP! Dogboy…' Kagome began to blush at the thought of the kiss. She gazed at the sky dreamily.

"Uh… wench?" Inuyasha said to try and snap her out of her fantasy. "Wench? Grrrrrrr… KAGOME!"

Kagome snapped out of it and replied, "Oh! Sorry, yes?"

Myouga caught up to them and said, "Don'tcall her hag again master Inuyasha! It's so rude master Inuyasha! Call her Lady Kaede!"

"Fine! Let's go see _Lady Kaede_! Maybe she'll know what to do,"

"Inuyasha, can I ride on your back so we can get there faster?"

"No way wench! Walk with your legs! You _do_ have some, don't you?"

"_Inuyasha?!_"

He immediately reconsidered. "OKAY OKAY! I'LL LET YOU RIDE ON MY BACK!!!"

"YAY!" Kagome hopped on to his back.

Inuyasha mumbled and cursed under his breath. "Damn stupid wench… Can't even walk by herself…"

The others… 

Minako pushed Miroku away.

"I-I-I demand to know what that was for!" she commanded.

"Oh just my love to you and to stop you from saying such mean things about other people," Miroku answered smiling. He was teasing her.

"MIROKU!!!" she hissed loudly. Minako _hated_ it when he teased her. She tried to slap him but he ducked.

"What was that for my sweet?" Miroku asked still teasing. "It wasn't _my_ fault! You know that! It's _never_ my fault! Gosh!"

"HOUSHI-SAMA! I'M GOING TO KILL YOU LATER!" Minako screamed walking back towards the group.

Miroku laughed nervously and headed back as well.

"We should start going to Lady Kaede's home. It's only about a kilometer away! (A/N: _Yes_ I'm Canadian! We use the metric system ppl!)" Sango stated.

"You're right!" Shippo gleefully said.

"Let's go then!" Miroku yelled patting Sango's "you know where…"

"CONTROL YOURSELF YOU STUPID MONK!" both of the girls screamed at the same time. They both disliked each other though. Sango yelled for Miroku touching her butt and Minako yelled at him for touching another girl's butt.

"You can touch _her_ ass as much as you want for all I care!" Sango yelled at Miroku referring to Minako when she said her. "_She's _your fiancé!"

Minako steamed but kept her angriness to herself.

Once they reached Kaede's village, they headed over to her home.

Once Inuyasha, Myouga and Kagome reached Kaede's village, they headed over to her home. The two groups met at the door and were very surprised. When they saw each other, everyone just stared until Inuyasha exploded.

"MONK!" Inuyasha screamed.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome shouted because that was rude.

"Inuyasha?" Sango looked at him.

"Pretty teenage girl?" (You already know who that is)

"MIROKU!" (You know that person too)

"SHIPPO!" Shippo yelled himself.

"Visitors?" Lady Kaede asked as she stepped out of her house into the middle of the two groups.

"Lady Kaede!" everyone but Kaede shouted.

"Aye it is I! Inuyasha, do ye know who these persons are?"

"Only the girl in the funky clothes hag,"

"Inuyasha!" Kagome replied sternly.

"Uh oh…"

"SIT!"

His face plunged to the ground while Kagome said, "You can eat dirt with that attitude!"

And so the whole tale of 'Blah blah blah,' was told. Everyone was introduced and they found out about the stones. Everyone was surprised and decided to stay at the village.

"I have to WHAT!" Inuyasha screamed in horror.

"So what Inuyasha! We all have to too!" Kagome replied pushing him.

"So, we have to all stay here until our stones shatter?" Miroku questioned.

"Were you listening you stupid monk?" Sango asked him angrily. "Do you know that you define the word stupid?"

"Why don't you just shut up? You can insult yourself instead of other people!" Minako shouted getting mad.

"Ooh! Look! Minako is getting _angry_!" Sango mocked Minako.

"Another reason why I don't wanna grow up…" Shippo said shaking his head again.

Two months had finally passed and still none of their stones had shattered. It seemed to get hopeless for everyone. Well, not _everybody_! I was just exaggerating! Inuyasha didn't seem to care. He seemed to be waiting for someone to tell him what the stone meant. Kaede knew what the stones were, but she had no idea what it was he was supposed to do with it. Yes, he was supposed to find what he lacked but that was the question! What did he lack? It was like a puzzle much too hard for Inuyasha to solve. He decided there was no point in doing anything until he knew what he lacked!

Kagome hated this. She might die! Die! D-I-E! What did she lack! She could do anything! Even sports like hockey! She was someone gifted! Everyone else's stones were obvious! Inuyasha's stone meant love! It was red and that's the colour of love! Sango's was trust. Kagome knew from what she had heard from Miroku that it was trust. She didn't seem to trust anyone. Sango always was watching her back. She could never relax and take a break from that. Miroku's was fault. He seemed to always put the blame on someone else! That could be _big_ trouble one day. Shippo's was courage. Shippo ran away from everything. He could even handle a tinny demon like Myouga! And Minako… She didn't have a stone but came looking for Miroku just because she was lonely without him! From her point of view, Minako was chasing after someone that had no desire to be with her. Miroku only pretended to like her… but he really didn't. She would be heartbroken if she ever found out. She was smart enough of figure out that, but why couldn't she figure out her own?

"Mommy! Daddy! Someone! PLEASE HELP ME!!!" Kagome heard a little boy screaming out for help.

'It's coming from the river!' Kagome quickly thought. 'I'll never get there in time! But… what if that boy doesn't survive? Oh!' She started towards the river

As soon as Kagome reached the river she saw everyone else was also there. Like Inuyasha, Sango, Miroku, Shippo, Minako and the villagers. They couldn't swim! Swimming wasn't invented back then! What could she do? She'd only taken three swimming lessons and knew it was impossible to rescue the boy. The boy headed for the waterfall. The villagers gasped. Kagome thought fast. 'I can't do it! I'm not good enough to swim in a current _that_ fast! I can't! But… but… I have to! Yes! I _can_ do this!'

Kagome took off her shoes and socks and plunged into the river. The current was fast but she fought back. The boy was nearing the waterfall. Kagome swam with the water to get there faster and grabbed the boy by the arm.

"It's going to be okay!" Kagome told the boy over the salty water that was making her mouth dry.

The boy nodded and struggled in the water. Kagome summoned all of her strength and swam to shore with the boy. The villagers were so surprised. The boy's mother ran to him and hugged him tightly.

"We must have a special ceremony for this wonderful heroine!" one of the men announced.

The villagers all began to agree. Suddenly, Kagome's stone rose out of her shirt and hovered near her chest. It shattered in front of her and a beautiful sparking blue dust floated down.

'So that's what mine was… I lacked in believing I could do anything! But now I know, I know that I can do anything!' Kagome told herself. She had just gained new self-confidence.

Author's Note: Did you like it? You still have time to review for my other chapters too so you should really do it if you want to be in the story. Your character will be a cat demon but just know you won't die. Remember, I need 3 boys and 3 girls! Also, please tell me what you want your name in the story to be when you review for the chappie! Please make your name kind of Japanesey! Okay? Thank you! If you would like to read my new story's summary (Which is not coming out for a while…), it's at the bottom of my message in my profile! It's a CCS story called "Raining Sorrow" so please read! Please also click the go button in the bottom left corner again! If you do, appreciated! Ja ne! -

-Hope


	6. Celebration and A Discovery

Author's Note: Hello again! Ppl who reviewed appreciated! You guys are sooooo nice! I got pretty a pretty good num of reviews now! And it's for my first Inuyasha story! Sadly, I've had two unsuccessful stories of CCS and that's why I'm hoping you guys will read and review my next one! Okay! Chapter 6!

**Chapter 6- Celebration and a Discovery**

Everyone was now in the house of Kaede. They all wanted to know why Kagome's stone had shattered already.

"Yes! Why didn't ours shatter?!" Sango replied angrily smashing her fist on the ground.

"Sango!" Kaede yelled. "Ye must calm down! Kagome has found what she has lacked. That is all! The stone will be recreated one day and belong to someone else until it shatters once again and so on. Kagome, can ye tell us what ye lacked?"

Kagome nodded and said, "I found out I lacked belief. I didn't think I could do anything until I knew I couldn't let that boy drown! If everyone would like, I know what everyone else lacks."

This scored everyone's intrest. Even Inuyasha. They looked at Kagome waiting for her to tell them what they lacked.

"Go on Kagome-chan!" Shippo exclaimed. He had already become great friends with Kagome. "Tell us! Please!"

"Well Shippo, you lack courage. Miroku lacks fault, Sango lacks trust, and last but not least, Inuyasha lacks love. And Minako, well, never mind…"

"Keh! Like I care!" Inuyasha shouted carelessly. Secretly, Inuyasha cared a lot. But the only thing going on in his mind right then, was how could he love when the only thing he had learned was hate? It was impossible.

Kagome saw right through Inuyasha's words. Inside she knew his was worried about his life and what he was going to do because he only knew hatred. Inuyasha silently stood up and left the house. Kagome thought some more. Every one else must be the same as him. Sango didn't know how to trust anyone because, the person she had trusted, had hurt her. At least now, she didn't have to worry about herself except for the fact where she couldn't get home. Now, Kagome also left the room.

Outside it was sunny and cheerful. No pressure or anything. Besides, she was getting a celebration tonight because she had saved a little boy. She needed a break anyway. Out of nowhere, there came a tornado. The tornado stopped and Kagome saw some kind of wolf demon. He stood there with is his left hand on his hip sniffing around.

The rest of the group stepped out of the house and saw this demon. Sango was getting ready her Hirigotsu while Shippo hid behind her leg. Kaede stopped Sango from throwing her giant bone.

"Can I help ye with something?" Kaede asked helpfully.

"Oh no. I just smelled something nice. That's all," the demon stated. "oh! How very rude of me my lady. You must be Lady Kaede. I'm sorry if I gave you a scare. I'm Kouga of the wolf demon tribe. Now where is that wonderful scent coming from…?"

He sniffed around some more. Kouga walked towards Kagome, then looked at her.

"Ah! So you're the one with the pretty scent! I'm Kouga! You are ma'am?" Kouga asked her politely.

Kagome blushed. Kouga was one polite, hot, cute, nice, attractive wolf demon. "I'm Kagome Higurashi. It's very nice to meet you Kouga!"

"You're a human! Oh, I don't mind humans. Mostly the cute ones like you! Just so ya know, I'm a demon. _Not_ a half demon. Those things are asses!" Kouga told her.

Kagome knew Inuyasha was in a tree watching and listening but her words blurted out and she completely forgot about him. "Yeah! I agree! They're so stupid!" She looked up at Inuyasha and remembered what she just said. She covered her mouth. Kagome saw something she had never seen before on Inuyasha's face. There, he had a face that looked sad, and hurt at the same time.

Inuyasha jumped off of that tree far away looking as if he was about to cry. Kagome had seen this hot wolf demon and tried so hard to impress him that she forgot about Inuyasha.

"No! Inuyasha wait! I…" It was too late. He had already bounded off.

"Well Higurashi, I'm off. I'll see you another day!" Kouga turned into a tornado and sped off.

Kagome felt so horrible she didn't know what to say. The group was silent until Minako whispered something to Miroku. He nodded and then whispered to Sango and so on. They all left her alone with her thoughts.

'I'm so stupid. I was so blinded by Kouga's looks I completely forgot about how much I could hurt another person with just words. Stupid me! Stupid and shallow! BAKA BAKA BAKA ME!!! I mean, Kouga's cool and all, but he's not my type!' Kagome thought shaking her head. 'No! Kouga is not ever going to be with me! I guess, for me, it's just time to admit it… I-I think I'm in love with Inuyasha…'

Inuyasha couldn't explain what he felt. He thought Kagome actually cared about him. 'But I was wrong! She just like any other person or demon. They all hate me, they all do! I'm… a worthless hanyou like they say.'

"Inuyasha!" Kagome's sweet voice rang in Inuyasha's head like a bell. "Inuyasha!"

He looked down to the bottom of the tree he was sitting on. "What do you want wench!"

"I just wanted to say… Well, I'm sorry! You're right! I _am_ a stupid wench!" Kagome called to him.

"What? You really think you're a wench?"

"Yes… I'm a stupid shallow wench…"

"No you're not. Stop saying that!"

"I _am_ a shallow wench!"

"No you are not!"

"I AM!"

"ARE NOT!"

"SO AM!"

"ARE NOT!"

"W-w-w-w-wait! _You_ don't think I'm a wench?"

Inuyasha blushed. "Y-yes I do…"

"Admit it Inuyasha! You don't think I'm a wench!" Kagome said trying to pull it out of him. Inside she was so happy! She _knew_ now Inuyasha liked her. And she had fallen for him after only two months too. His heart covered in ice was now thawing.

"I will not admit anything!" Inuyasha covered up still blushing.

"Inuyasha _loves_ me! Inuyasha _loves_ me!" she sang skipping around the tree. Each time she sang love, she said it for a _long_ time.

"Stop it!!!!" shouted the embarrassed Inuyasha.

"He still really _loves _me! He still really _loves_ me!" she sang some more.

"I don't love you!"

"But you like me! But you like me!" Kagome sang.

"OKAY! OKAY! I ADMIT IT! I, INUYASHA, LIKES KAGOME HIGURASHI!!! OKAY? NOW LEAVE ME ALONE!!!"

"Okay!" Kagome called to him and skipped off.

'She's so cute…" Inuyasha thought as Kagome left.

It was now night and everyone was at the celebration. Kagome felt like a princess in the feudal era. Some people served her that were happy to. And these people didn't look like servants, more like people who have volunteered to serve her. They must have been really grateful.

Miroku stared and stared and stared at Sango. Her eyes sparkled in the firelight. She looked like a goddess to Miroku. She seemed to bring happiness to his heart. Then he looked over to Minako. She looked bored and full of sorrow. For some reason, Miroku felt no connection with Minako while he felt he always wanted to be near Sango. Why was it? Was he falling in love with Sango? One question even _he_ himself couldn't answer. One more question that everyone asks (Everyone always assumes of what they see in movies means love. They're actors. They don't really love the person in the movie unless they actually _do_ love that person). The question is, how do you know if you love someone? People always say it's in your heart, but who is the woman who's really in my heart.

"Miroku? Are you okay?" Sango asked him curiously.

"Yeah…"

He gazed up at the sky. 'I do need to ask myself a question. Who does my heart desire the most?'

Author's Note: I'm sorry, but I don't need boys no more for my little character thing. I'm instead using only one person. SORRY!!! I'm using Dreamz in my story now. Most of you should know who she is if you go to our profile! In chapter 7, there will be some M&S action. No kissing and DEFINITELY no lemoning. Okay? To me lemoning is just SICK! So if you want lemoning, I suggest you read another story. Well, sorry about that… Ja ne! -

-Hope


	7. My Heart, Isn't for You

Author's Note: Hey there! Ho there! Hi there! I'm sorry… I just _love_ watching That 70's Show! It's totally hilarious. Dreamz will be the demon whose name is Rinako. I made up the character and Dreamz gave me the name! This chapter is mostly about Sango and Miroku and Minako. Kay? I really hope you'll like this chappie and I thank you guys for all the compliments! _Bows_. Thank you! Thank you! Romance in this part! YAY! Okay… On to the story.

**Chapter 7- My Heart, Isn't for You**

Miroku still gazed at the sky not knowing what to do. His heart was somehow caught in the middle. 'Why is it that I feel this way?' Miroku thought. He hadn't really been serious about having a serious crush on another girl other than his fiancé. 'I must,_ must_ choose one… But which woman?'

She sat down with so much confusion in her mind. What was Sango going to do? She couldn't trust anyone but Shippo. She knew she could trust Shippo because he was afraid of almost anything and that he knew Sango will instantly kill him if he betrayed her. Her thoughts wandered eternally and there was no telling what would happen next.

The loud thunderous music interrupted the two's thoughts. A man stood up tall and yelled out to the crowd.

"To Lady Kagome Higurashi for saving my small and young son. He will grow up to be kind and giving just like her! Let us chant the spell to the goddess who bring good luck to us and especially Lady Kagome!"

"YAY!" the villages cried out in excitement. Then they all began to chant some odd words, which seemed like gibberish to Kagome.

Surprisingly, some kind of demon tumbled in to the party. The villagers gasped. Some of the women fainted.

"Mrraaawwarrr!" the demon growled.

"It's—It's—It's…" one of the villagers stuttered.

"It's what you old geezer?!" Inuyasha screamed at the man.

"Don't you know who I am my dear Inuyasha?" prowled the demon.

"Shut up! You are going to get a serious ass whip if you don't right now you stupid demon!" Inuyasha shouted back.

"My, my, my! Aren't we grumpy today? I'm Rinako, leader, and protector of the ca—

Miroku cut Rinako off. "Of the Raccoon demons. Aren't you? I thought so. I must get rid of this beautiful raccoon and—

"I'M A CAT! A CAT DEMON! GET IT? I AM THE LEADER AND PROTECTER OF _ALL_ THE CAT DEMONS IN THE WORLD! GOSH! HOW STUPID IS _THIS_ MONK?" Rinako corrected him screaming. She then cleared her throat and began to talk again. "Ahem, I am here to destroy Inuyasha and any of his little _teammates_, so… let's get going!"

She pounced on Inuyasha's back and bit him on the shoulder. To Inuyasha, it didn't hurt one bit and then he just threw her off.

"That was pathetic!" Inuyasha told her. "I thought you'd put up a better fight!"

Rinako stood up and pretended to cry. "You're not supposed to treat a dainty perfect girl like that!" Her tear eyes disappeared and out came her battle eyes.. "Now you'll pay."

"Hirigotsu!"

Sango's big bone was dodged. Rinako ignored Sango for now and jumped onto Inuyasha's head and started to stomp on it. Soon she stumbled off and left Inuyasha in a daze. Now she went for Sango. Minako smirked. She wanted Sango dead. That's right. Dead. Minako was so jealous that she actually wanted Sango dead. Rinako was very quick. She easily turned behind Sango and caught her neck. Rinako held Sango by the neck half choking her. Then she held up her sharp claw to Sango's neck. Suddenly, she had a wicked idea.

"Now! One of you better get me Inuyasha's head or I'll have hers!" Rinako said knowing that if this worked, she wouldn't have to do anything.

Back with Kagome and Inuyasha, she finally him up again.

"It's time to kill this girl!" Inuyasha stated.

"Inuyasha! There's a nonviolent way to do this you know!" Kagome told him. "Now go get me the longest vine you can find around here!"

"What! No way I'm doing that for you!" Inuyasha yelled.

"You'd better!"

"What are you going to do, eh?"

"_Inuyasha…_"

"Uh oh…"

"Sit!"

Inuyasha's face plunged to the dirt. "Fine… I'll get the stupid vine…" he mumbled." Then he ran into the woods and was back in a second. "Here!" Inuyasha threw the vine at Kagome.

It had to be at least thirty meters long. 'Oh man! This is going to take long!' Kagome thought. 'But I can do it! Let's get started Kagome!'

Rinako still held Sango.

"Sango!" Miroku cried.

Minako was happy inside but said nothing. On the outside, she was grinning. For her, this would be rich. Shippo on the other hand, was hiding behind Miroku for the whole time. He shivered and was too scared to move.

Rinako's claw came closer to Sango's neck. "Hurry up! I will not tolerate this stalling!" The claw was merely millimeters away.

"Miroku!" Sango screamed. "Please help me!"

"What?! But if I try to hurt her, you'll die!" Miroku called.

"Please! Please! Miroku… I trust you!"

At Sango's response, Miroku ran as fast as he could, and tripped Rinako with his staff. Rinako scratched her back.

"Ow…" she replied.

Kagome was rolling up the long vine into a ball just like a yarn ball. She was so frustrated, rushing it.

"Okay Inuyasha! This is long enough! Cut off the rest!" Kagome yelled in frustration.

"But—

"DO IT NOW!" screamed Kagome.

Inuyasha, afraid, quickly cut the strand with his claw. Kagome threw the vine ball at Rinako. When the vine ball reached her, she began to play with it. At first she was a bit confused, and then she began to enjoy the game. She giggled as she played with the ball. Everyone stared at Rinako with an "Omg… What did Kagome just do…?" Kagome just smiled. Sango's stone rose out and shattered as Kagome's did that morning. Two stones in one day, that was pretty good. Sango's face changed to a smile. She was safe.

Rinako was gone. She left the villagers and Inuyasha alone. As mad as Minako was, she didn't show it. Miroku thought about whom he was to love. Yeah, he was a pervert, so? He had qualities women liked, right? Miroku made his decision and headed off to find Minako.

Miroku found Minako and said, "My dear Minako, I need to talk to you, privately."

Minako nodded and followed Miroku.

"Can I," Minako paused, "can I just talk first?"

"Sure…"

"Well, I've been thinking, and I wanted to move the wedding up to next week." Minako told him.

"Minako, I'm so sorry! But, it's just…" Miroku took in a breath and was ready for the worst to happen. "My heart, isn't for you."

Minako's heart, fell apart (A/N: Hey! That rhymes! Coooool!). Her eyes filled with tears dragged out like a soaring eagle.

"Miroku… what are you saying?" she sobbed.

"That, I… I don't love you,"

Miroku's words made Minako feel as if she just crashed into a brick wall. It smashed her. Why, why did Miroku do this to her? It wasn't fair!

"I… I completely understand Miroku… Goodbye, forever…" Minako stood up and left.

Miroku watched as she walked away out of sight. This was the last time he'd ever see her. Miroku knew now, whom his heart belonged to. Her name is…

Author's Note: DUH! You know who I'm talking bout! Yep! I'm not that sure yet what I'm going to write for the 8th chappie! Oh well! LALALALAAAA!!! Okay! Please R&R the next chapters too! Ja ne! -

-Hope


	8. It is Definitely, My Fault

Author's Note: I want to thank you guys again for all the reviews! I'm trying to actually finish this faster because I want to start another story with Dreamz! He, he! Sorry to all the ppl who were disappointed about the story. I will put ppl up for credit in my story because they review all the time! YAY! CREDIT! I'm putting in credit for the ppl who asked me first and the ppl who reviewed. And then that's all. It gunna be a crazy ride. BTW, I'm making this chapter about Sango and Miroku!

Chapter 8- It is Definitely, my Fault 

"WHERE IN THE WORLD ARE YOU SANGO!" Miroku screamed in frustration.

It had been at least five months since Minako had left and he just couldn't keep in how he felt about Sango. He needed to tell her.

"Darn! I was sure she came this way!" Miroku yelled aloud.

He followed Sango all the way to the Mystic Moon (Mystic Moon Empress) village and now her couldn't find her. This famous village was known for their old goddess Takimoru. She had long black hair always wore her short kimono. It was odd looking, but she looked like everything Miroku always wanted. Takimoru lead all her people to triumph and that is why she was so famous. Also known, as young and beautiful, Akileh. She was the younger sister of Takimoru and was talented with a bow and arrow. Now, Miroku had these two put together. Sango. She was blessed with eternal beauty and could one day lead to victory. She was the only one who was different.

"WHERE THE HECK ARE YOU SANGO!" Miroku screamed again.

When he turned around, he saw something familiar. 'Wait a minute!' he thought quickly, 'I'd know that ass anywhere!' He ran towards what he had just seen.

"Sango!" he yelled. Miroku flung the person around.

"What are you doing? Stupid Monk!"

It wasn't Sango at all, but a woman whose ass looked like Sango's. Miroku sighed. All this time had been wasted. When would he find her? He looked around again. Suddenly, he saw something so precious lying on a mat near him. A large demon beside the straw mat yelled.

"DON'T ANYONE TOUCH MY PRECIOUS FOOD WHILE I'M GONE OR I WILL TRACK YOU DOWN AND MURDER YOU!"

The youkai grumbled as he crankily stepped away from the mat. It was so good, Miroku had to take it. It was the most expensive meat on the whole planet worth millions of gold.

"Must… have… meat…" Miroku replied drooling at the sight as well as smell of the meat. He walked over like a zombie making sure no one was looking. Then, he grabbed it and gobbled it right up. He let out a loud belch. "Excuse me…"

Miroku stood in the same spot he was in before he took and ate the meat. He silently gasped and saw that the large demon was dramatically furious when he saw his food was gone. The youkai stomped over to Miroku and started mumbling curses.

Then he yelled at Miroku, "DID YOU STEAL MY PRECIOUS FOOD?"

"N-no!" he stuttered. "Even ask that boy over there! He saw me for the whole time!"

"DID HE STEAL MY FOOD!" the giant demon screamed with his face close to the boy's.

"N-no sir! N-not at all. He was standing there the whole time…"

The youkai threw Miroku to the ground brutally and left.

In the late afternoon, he decided to explore the Mystic Moon city. Just then, it felt like a large body hit the back of his body. He lurched forward and fell. Miroku slid out from under the body and groaned. It hurt. He turned around only to see that Sango was the person and was struggling to get to her feet. Miroku turned again and saw the large youkai he had seen earlier that day.

"I KNOW YOU TOOK IT! YOU CRAPPY HUMAN! YOU'RE ALL NO GOOD!" screamed the demon furiously.

"Hirigotsu!" Sango threw her large demon bone at the youkai but it missed. She sank to the ground and knew she didn't have any strength left to fight.

Miroku stared at the long, deep cut in her side. He was desperate to save Sango. He needed to. He had to. Miroku used his staff and smacked the demon into a nearby river. It could not fight the current and was washed away. He rushed over the Sango.

"Are you alright?" Miroku asked her desperately.

There was no answer at all, but he noticed Sango's rough breathing. She was loosing blood, fast.

"No!" cried Miroku. He quickly covered her wound and carried her (Bridal Style!) in his arms. She moaned in pain. "I need to get her over to Lady Kaede's house!"

Sango's POV 

I woke up feeling dizzy. It looked like the room was spinning. I weakly turned my head only to see the monk, Miroku. I desired so to be with him although he was such a lecherous pervert. He certainly had a good side. Miroku always seemed to be charming and it was almost as if he seduced her into liking him. And he was kind to others when he was touching asses.

I struggled to sit up, but suddenly there was a jolting pain in the side of my stomach.

Normal POV 

Sango moaned and held her deep wound. Her noise woke Inuyasha who was sleeping in a corner of the room.

Kagome crawled softly over to Sango with Shippo riding on her back and said, "Sango! Lie down! You're still very injured!"

Sango obeyed and lay still once again. Silence took over the room and all that was heard was the warm fire burning. Miroku finally broke the silence.

"Um… Inuyasha, Kagome, Shippo, could you please let me talk to Sango privately?"

Inuyasha was very impatient and grabbed Kagome and Shippo and left the home. Sango also wanted to talk to Miroku privately. As soon as the three were out of sight, Miroku began to talk.

"Sango, I'm so sorry!"

Sango, who was puzzled, cut him off and sat up ignoring the pain in her side. "Sorry for what Miroku? You saved my life. I'm desperately grateful! What's there to be sorry for?"

"You've got it all wrong!" Miroku told Sango. "It wasn't that demon that hurt you at all! It was I!"

"Miroku! What in Inuyasha's name are you talking about?"

"That demon had a very rare piece of food, and I ate it! Then I told the demon I didn't eat it so he suspected it was you!"

"_YOU_ set off the demon?" Sango yelled in surprise.

"YES! YES! I told you! It's my entire fault! I'm so sorry!" Miroku cried. His stone rose up like the others and shattered.

Sango stared at the sparkles left behind of the shattered stone but Miroku ignored them and kept talking.

"Sango! I won't let this happen again!"

She looked deep into his eyes. They were sincere. "Miroku…"

"If I were to lose you, I'd lose myself as well!"

"I-I…"

"Sango, I won't ever do this again! I promise. I'll never let myself lose you, because, Sango,"

He turned around and looked at her face to face.

"I love you."

Author's Note: I personally HATE this chapter. Well, not all of it. I love the end. IT'S SO KAWAIIIIII (CCCUUUUUTTTEEE)! Okay… Calm down Hope… Whew! I really hope you guys liked it though, AND the CREDIT! YAY! I'm probably going to make this story about 12 chappies! Okay? Then it's on to either the story I'm going to make with Dreamz, or "Raining Sorrow." I've put Raining Sorrow's summary below at the bottom, but if you want to see what Dreamz and I can write together, vote on that. I don't have a summary for that one yet though…You guys vote on that, kay? Tell me in the review or email me! Ja ne-

It all started on Sakura Kinomoto's,AKA Ms. Invisible's,birthday. Her father and her brother pitch in all the money they can afford to use to buy her a wonderful birthday present. But on a school day, the mayor's brutal daughter destroy's it. This is when Sakura decides to end her miserable life. But it didn't happen. This is when Syaoran Li finds out about her. What happens when the most popular guy in school starts the chase after the poorest nobody ever?

-Hope


	9. True Love

**Author's Note: Hey everyone! I'm happy I'm getting reviews! Really! But I want to reach 65 reviews with this chapter! Will you guys help me? Thanks! And also, that vote of the stories is still on! Come on everyone! Vote, will ya? And tell me if you'll read the story we put on next to! It has to be a clear answer. Not "I want to read both!" Nope! It's gotta be either the story I'm making with Dreamz or "Raining Sorrow". VOTE!**

**SOMEWHAT IMPORTANT TO UH… MY FRIEND: Happy Birthday Heather! I hope you won't get irritated by, YOU KNOW WHO! Well, happy birthday again!**

**Chapter 9- True Love**

"Why are we watching this?" Inuyasha asked Kagome curiously as he wasn't very comfortable watching romance.

"SHHHH!" scolded Kagome with her finger to her lips. "Be quiet! And make sure Shippo doesn't see!"

"Shippo was being held back by Inuyasha. His hand covered Shippo's face. All you could really hear from him was a series of muffled screams.

"I mmmmmmm… can't mmmmmm… BREATHE!" screamed Shippo under Inuyasha's hand.

Kagome giggled and turned back to watching Sango and Miroku inside the room.

"Miroku…" Sango's eyes gleamed in the firelight.

"What?" Miroku smiled at her as he replied.

"I…"

"Sango, don't you trust me?"

She laughed making the pain in her stomach go away. Sango's face then turned serious again.

"Miroku, are you telling me the truth? Do you really love me…?" Sango asked sadly.

"Sango, actions speak better then words. You know that!" Miroku laughed.

That was it. His lips met hers faster than thunder hits the ground (Yeah, I know, that's kind of impossible!). Sango's eyes widen, then closed. She chose to enjoy the moment while it lasted. The moment soon left.

"AIR!" screamed a voice out of nowhere.

Miroku and Sango looked at each other, then rushed outside.

"Oh crap!" Inuyasha yelled whispering. "Why the heck did Shippo have to go and do that?"

"Not now! I think they're coming!" Kagome said whispering as well.

Shippo lay on the ground in a daze from air shortage. His eyes were spinning. Inuyasha heard Miroku and Sango coming towards them. Desperately in a panic, he leaped into a big lump of bush and pulled Kagome in with him.

Sango reached the side of the house with the window. There, she saw Shippo lying on the grass in a daze. Miroku also saw this and sighed.

"That was weird… I thought for sure Inuyasha and Kagome must have been watching!" Miroku told Sango. Then he remembered Sango's wound. "Sango! Doesn't your injury hurt?"

Sango had forgotten about her wound because it had stopped hurting her. "Actually, it doesn't hurt at all!"

Miroku smiled. "I'm glad."

She turned to him and asked, "Hey…? If I stay with you, and be your bride…"

"Go on," Miroku said.

"Will you cheat on me?"

"Uh… What was that? I didn't hear you…"

"_Will you cheat on me?_"

"Eh… What?"

"WILL YOU CHEAT ON ME?"

"…"

"MIROKU! I KNOW WHAT YOU'RE TRYING TO DO! I'M NOT GOING TO STOP YOU KNOW!"

"…"

"I guess you'll cheat on me then…" Sango sighed. Still, Miroku hadn't change a bit, but she still loved him.

"Imagine, Sango, what if Inuyasha and Kagome _were_ actually watching us, and Inuyasha suffocated Shippo. Then Shippo got loose from Inuyasha and screamed 'AIR!', what we heard before, and then Kagome told Inuyasha we were coming and they jumped into that bush over there!" Miroku said pointing to the bush Inuyasha and Kagome were in.

"How did he know that?" Inuyasha whispered to Kagome.

She shrugged and turned back to watch some more.

Sango laughed at Miroku's comment. "You sure have an imagination Miroku. Weird. To me, it seems true!"

Miroku laughed too. Then his voice turned into a thoughtful, dirty one. "_If it is true, I wonder what they're doing in the bush…_"

"UGH! Miroku! You're so dirty minded!"

"What if I didn't mean that?"

"Well it sure sounded like that!"

"Come on Sango!"

"MIROKU! Quit it!"

"Um… I give up?"

"SHUT YOUR MOUTH!"

"Sango! Sango, hey!" someone called from not too far.

She squinted as the sunlight blocked her eyes. A figure soon came to her sight. Someone running. Running towards her.

"SANGO!" screamed the person again.

'I know this voice… but who? Yes! It's Ayumi!' Sango thought excitedly as she figured out who the mystery person was. She was one of the few people she trusted back then.

"Ayumi! I missed you!" Sango called to the person running towards them. She gave Miroku a hard nudge in to stomach and whispered from the sides of her mouth, "You better not hit on my best friend or cheat on me with her because to you, she's hot."

Miroku responded with a nervous laugh. He knew he could do this for Sango.

"Uh… Did Sango just say "You better not hit on my best friend or cheat on me with her because to you, she's hot."?" Inuyasha asked Kagome giving her an odd look.

Kagome nodded and looked for Sango's 'friend.' When Ayumi emerged from the mist, Kagome took a good look at her. She was gorgeous. Ayumi had long black hair tied back in a ponytail. She was tall and ran _very_ fast.

"SANGO!" Ayumi yelled giving Sango a tight hug.

The whole day Inuyasha and Kagome spent in the bushes watching Sango, Miroku and Ayumi yak it out. Meanwhile, Shippo still lay on the floor in a daze. How much air did he need? By night, Kagome was beginning to feel tired. She felt something light land on her shoulder. She turned to see. It was nothing more then Inuyasha napping on her arm.

'I'd better not wake him.' Kagome decided thinking, 'Aw! He's adorable when he's not awake. Well, he _is_ still adorable when he is awake… But he acts so mean… Is that just an act to cover up how he really feels on the inside? I'll cure him one day… But right now, all I know is—WAIT A MINUTE! WHY AM I COOING OVER INUYASHA? NOOOOO! THIS IS IMPOSSIBLE! AHHH! HEY? AM I BLUSHING? NO WAY! SERIOUSLY!'

Kagome turned around in every direction looking to see if anyone saw her face. She sighed and calmed down when she realized, she was in a bush. Inuyasha woke up from Kagome's rough movements. He lifted his head from her shoulder. Right in the middle of his head lifting, he found out HE HAD BEEN NAPPING ON KAGOME'S SHOULDER!

"NNOOOOOO!" screamed Inuyasha forgetting he was in a bush.

Miroku, Ayumi and Sango were in the middle of a conversation when they heard someone scream. They turned their attention to the bush Inuyasha and Kagome were in.

"I swear I heard something," Ayumi gasped.

"Me too, you Sango?" Miroku asked curiously.

"Yep,"

Then, their attention turned to Shippo who was still in a daze on the ground. His stone suddenly shattered.

"WHAT?" Miroku and Sango yelled out together.

"WHAT?" Inuyasha and Kagome yelled out whispering together.

"His stone broke?" Sango said in amazement.

"Yeah…!" Miroku shouted.

Ayumi, on the other hand, was fairly confused. "What are you guys talking about?" she questioned them puzzled.

"It's, um… let's just say, our little secret…" Sango told her winking at Miroku.

"Yep," Miroku replied winking back.

Ayumi ignored the winks and went back to the conversation.

Inuyasha stared at Kagome and she stared back. There was little space in the cramped bush. He blushed. She blushed. They kissed.

**Author's Note: HHHEEEEYYY! Like it? Well, thank you to all who reviewed. Remember to vote! Ja ne- WAIT! It's possible I'll delete Raining Sorrow. So… never mind about the voting… I'll just write a story with Dreamz. Actually, I'm a little depressed today because of a very sad reason that I cannot tell you… If you're very depressed too because someone you know or are related to just had something so, sad, or hurtful to you happen, tell me. Then we'll have something in common. I'd also like to say to my friend Heather, HAPPY BIRTHDAY! NOW ja ne!**

**-Hope**


	10. Confession of Love

**Author's Note: Hey everybody! WASUP? Oh really, thanks for all the reviews. Still pretty sad today… Ah, yes, depression… Dreamz's father came from her original country! She's so happy. This chapter might be a _little _bit shorter though, okay? Or even a little bit longer than usual. I got some good stuff for you this chapter! R and R this chapter please.**

**Chapter 10- Confession of Love**

It was the last day of the ninth month since they found their stones. Inuyasha seemed to be uneasy with Kagome around nowadays. If she were near, he'd always seem to keep his distance. What went wrong? Kagome also seemed uncomfortable with Inuyasha around. She tended to try and get over it by nearing him, but he always moved away and then she wouldn't be able to go close to him. Miroku and Sango also wondered why Shippo's stone had broken that day Inuyasha and Kagome weren't seen (It was the part where they were in the bushes.). They finally decided to ask, rather than to just sulk in a corner cursing him because he had gotten his stone broken so easily.

"Um… excuse me Shippo, but may I ask how your stone broke?" Miroku questioned.

"My stone broke? OH YEAH!" Shippo shouted out as he remembered. Then, he spoke as if he were telling an ancient story. "_I had a dream, that there was a terrible ferocious demon in front of me, trying to kill me. It gave me a terrible wound from one sweep of his claw! My face—where my wound was, bled and bled, and it gushed out quickly. It hurt like Inuyasha killing you with his claws. Then, as-_"

Sango cut him off by something surprising of what Shippo said. "Wait a minute, how did your wound hurt so bad if you were dreaming?"

Suddenly, Miroku sheepishly laughed. "Um… I think that was probably when I stepped on his face…"

Sango rolled her eyes and then gestured for Shippo to go on with his story. He nodded and soon started to continue.

"_Oh how afraid I was! I knew I couldn't hide behind anyone this time. I couldn't, couldn't at all. I yelped for help in every direction, but no one could hear me. This time, all I could do was watch as the demon came closer and closer to me! I ran, but there was nowhere to go. It is the end for me, I thought. Everything that I thought about, gave me the shivers. But then, a little voice came to me and said, "Dieing, is just a part of life my friend…" I knew he was right, but then I realized it didn't have to be over! I could stand up, and try to kill the demon myself or even die trying and die with pride. It was the right thing, and I did it!_"

"You destroyed that demon?" Miroku asked in amazement.

"No…" Shippo answered scratching his head. "I got killed, but at least I died with pride there…"

Miroku and Sango sweat dropped in stupidity. She suddenly saw a _hand_ nearing her. Alert, her eyes slightly closed.

"_Miroku_," Sango said warningly.

"Uh… yes my dear Sango?" Miroku replied nervously.

"Don't dare," she told him.

"Um… Okay, but what are you talking about?" he asked pretending that he didn't know what Sango was talking about.

Shippo turned around to look out towards the place Inuyasha and Kagome were when they'd heard Sango and Miroku. BING! A loud noise was heard from behind. He turned back around. There, lay Miroku on the floor, unconscious with Sango beside him with a nerve popping out of her head holding her Hirigotsu.

"It's always the same…" Shippo said shaking his head.

"Inuyasha! Inuyasha!" Kagome called as she walked through the forest. She finally spotted him just about twenty meters away.

She knew he would run if he saw her, so Kagome walked as silently, because he had such good hearing, and as quickly as possible. Now, only a couple of meters away from the back of Inuyasha's head, there came a SQUEAK! Kagome stopped in her tracks. Great. That noise would make Inuyasha see her and he'd run away. Inuyasha turned and saw Kagome stand right near him.

When he was about to run, Kagome shouted, "Wait!"

He stopped. "W-what is it Kagome?"

"I need to talk to you," she replied.

"I-I guess that's okay…" he stuttered.

Kagome sat down next to Inuyasha and sighed dreamily. What could she say next? Getting this out of her system was necessary, _very_ necessary.

"Inuyasha-" she started.

"AIR!" someone screamed.

"Wait a sec," he said. "Can you hand me that big rock over there?"

He pointed at a huge Kagome was sitting against.

"Inuyasha! I can't lift that!" Kagome told him.

"Alright, alright already!" Inuyasha pounced over to the rock and pulled it up. He lifted it over his head and walked over to a bush. Inuyasha gave the bush a sniff. 'Hmm…' he thought, 'on the left, Miroku, in the middle, Shippo, on the right, Sango. I don't want to hurt Sango, because she's a girl, Shippo's annoying, but I'll give him a break. Miroku, is probably causing them both trouble considering how perverted he is… Uh… then it's settled. Miroku!'

Inuyasha dropped the rock on the left side of the bush. It crashed down making a very loud noise when it hit the ground—I mean, broke all of Miroku's bones. Sango and Shippo decided to leave the monk there and make a run for it. Sango knew that there was no use trying to pry Miroku out from under that huge rock. 'Sorry Miroku!' she thought.

With Sango and Shippo gone, all Inuyasha had to do was throw away Miroku. And that's what he did. Inuyasha dug a small hole big enough for Miroku's body, threw him in, piled dirt up to cover his whole body, and stuffed some grass into Miroku's ears. Then Inuyasha walked back carelessly over to Kagome again a sat next to her.

"Okay, sorry that took so long! Go on now," he told her.

"YOU EXPECT ME TO WATCH YOU DO ALL THAT RECKLESS STUFF AND THEN TALK TO YOU NORMALLY AGAIN? WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU THINKING?" she screamed and then quickly covered her mouth. Kagome was devastated. _She had cursed!_ NEVER had she cursed to anyone, and to make things worse, she'd done it to Inuyasha.

Inuyasha thought nothing of it though. He was surprisingly calm. He just stared and stared and stared and stared and stared and stared and stared and stared and stared and stared at her. Kagome glared at him.

"What are _you_ looking at mister?" she asked angrily. "Aren't you even mad I actually swore at you?"

"So? What of it?" Inuyasha replied sounding very laid back.

This time _she_ was the one to stare, stare blankly at Inuyasha for minutes and minutes and minutes.

"What did you want to tell me?" Inuyasha questioned her getting impatient.

"Oh!" said Kagome remembering what she'd come there for. "Well, Inuyasha… I've been thinking about you a lot and… well… I've come to the conclusion why!"

"What is it?" Inuyasha asked her curiously. He was so stupid.

"I think I'm in love with you…"

_He_ stared at her blankly. "I LOVE YOU TOO!" he wanted to yell back, but it wasn't happening. All he could think of was that. He needed to lie.

"K-Kagome… I-I-I don't know what to… say…"

'Please say I love you back!' Kagome thought hoping. 'Please say I love you! Just those three simple words!' She knew she would burst out in tears if Inuyasha didn't say it. Kagome would be heartbroken.

Lies and other things came out of Inuyasha's mouth. "Kagome, I know you're a good person," True. "and I know you'll always be there for me," True. "but I don't know what to say!" Lie. "I'm not an idiot that you can just say something to!" Half-lie. "Kagome, I can't say what you just said back." BIG lie. "You mean nothing to me." HUGE LIE!

Kagome's heart took a direct hit. Those cold words echoed through her head. "You mean nothing to me." She held her tears back.

"O-oh… Inuyasha… I-I understand… You hate me… you hate all of us… you just use me for your own stubborn reasons!" she screamed with sobs in between.

"N-no Kagome!" Inuyasha yelled. "That's not what I mean!"

"They're right," she continued standing up, "they're all right! You _are_ just a stupid mutt. You_ don't_ belong in this world! You are a useless _half-breed!_ No, _you are a monster!_"

This time she ran. Kagome ran fast and far away. She just wanted to get away from all of this. Why did she do it? Why did she tell him? She began to cry. Tears flooded out of her eyes. It reminded her of a poem her mother told her when it was her 13th birthday.

_A single teardrop from her eyes_

_Can tell a tale of when inside dies._

_She is running away_

_From all her troubles and her pain._

_Screaming out to let it go,_

_For she will not, make a foe._

_Heartbroken from the one she loved,_

_He is not some kind of dove._

_Why did he hurt this little girl?_

_Her heart is like a shining pearl._

_Break it he did,_

_Ending her world as he hid._

_He hid forever and then was hurled,_

_Right into the underworld._

The poem was exactly like her life now. Kagome was running away from the troubles she had and all the pain. Though she isn't screaming, she still is trying not to make a foe. Just because Inuyasha broke her heart, it didn't mean she had to despise him. Would Inuyasha die a lonely life and go to the underworld like the poem said? Who knew? That line came back into her head. "You mean nothing to me." Why had Inuyasha said those cruel words? There was no way of knowing unless he ever told her.

"You're so stupid Kagome!" she screamed at herself. "Of course Inuyasha wouldn't love you! Why would he? Why are y-you so stupid… Kagome…?"

Her sobs and tears started up again.

"INUYASHA YOU STUPID B-STARD!" he screamed at himself.

This wasn't at all usual. Inuyasha was actually close to tears. He was so stupid. If he hadn't lied, they both would've been happy. Instead, he did lie and they both ended up seriously hurt. Inuyasha gave a small sob. That was it, one small sob. No other emotions came, just that one sob. He couldn't stop thinking of what Kagome said about him. "You _are_ just a stupid mutt. You_ don't_ belong in this world! You are a useless _half-breed!_ No, _you are a monster!_" 'How can I ever tell her how I really feel with what I've just done?' he thought angry with himself. 'How can I ever forgive myself for what I've just done?'

**Author's Note: Like that poem I made myself? Eh? For those who don't understand it, it means that the boy broke the girl's heart and hid from her because of what he did. Then, stayed forever hiding and died and was sent to H-ll. Sorry! I don't like swearing unless I really need to! Press that purple-blue button on the bottom left please and write something nice! If you do, THANKX! Ja ne-**

-**Hope**


	11. The only Thing I can do

**Author's Note: Hi! Thank you again for all the reviews! This story will end very soon you should know that! Then I will write… a CCS story, either "A Forbidden Love," "Lying Eyes," or the Inuyasha story "Speaking with Silence." This time, please vote when you are reviewing. If you would like to see these story summaries, go to our username and scroll down to Hope's Messages. It should be right under that. This chapter is really romantic, so if you don't like romance, not the story for you.**

**IMPORTANT, READ IF YOU HAVE NOT READ THE AUTHOR NOTE: Please vote on which story I should write next. An Inuyasha story called, "Speaking with Silence," or which CCS story should I write? "A Forbidden Love," or "Lying Eyes." Vote by emailing me or reviewing my story here. If you would like to see these story summaries, look at my user profile. Scroll down to Hope's Messages and keep scrolling until you see the bold letters, "Hope's Stories in Progress". Thank you for your time.**

**EXTREMELY IMPORTANT IF YOU READ DREAMZ'S STORY CHERRY BLOSSOMS WILL BLOOM: Dreamz is have writer's block on Cherry Blossoms will Bloom so don't get mad at her. Although she is having writer's block, Dreamz has decided to start writing her next story too! It's called Follow your Dreams. Also, I'm EXTREMELY sorry for all these notices! Okay! On to my story!**

**Chapter 11-The Only Thing I can Do**

Kagome brushed the deep blue tears from her eyes. They were bright red from crying for such a long while. She felt that nothing—_nothing_ could make her smile once again. That was, unless, the one she loved, told her that he loved her. The warm fuzzy feeling that she would feel if that happened, but inside, she was cold. Kagome craved the warmth of Inuyasha's arms wrapped around her, keeping her away from the rapid bolts of rain that dropped out of the endless sky. Why, why did she have to feel so?

"Kagome… Kagome…! Kagome!" the voice in her head began to echo louder and louder each time it spoke her name. "Kagome!"

"What do you want!" she cried, as the sobs became moans of sadness. Water stained Kagome's whole body making her cold and even colder as the wind chill passed by. She opened her chestnut brown eyes searching for the person who had spoken to her. No one was there. As another wind chill passed by, the trees rustled through the tapping noises of the rain. "Where are you?" she called out again trying to find the voice.

"I am the light side of you," the voice replied gently in a soft tone of voice, "the dark side of you has taken over. Kagome, has the one you loved broken your heart?"

"Y-yes… how did you know?" she questioned her light side.

The light side of Kagome ignored the question and asked her, "Have you considered what Inuyasha might have felt after what you said to him?"

-Flashback-

Kagome's heart took a direct hit. Those cold words echoed through her head. "You mean nothing to me." She held her tears back.

"O-oh… Inuyasha… I-I understand… You hate me… you hate all of us… you just use me for your own stubborn reasons!" she screamed with sobs in between.

"N-no Kagome!" Inuyasha yelled. "That's not what I mean!"

"They're right, they're all right! You _are_ just a stupid mutt. You_ don't_ belong in this world! You are a useless _half-breed!_ No, _you are a monster!_"

-End of Flashback-

Kagome remembered the horrified look on Inuyasha's face when she said those cruel words. It crumpled like a piece of paper someone ruffled up and threw in the garbage. Did Inuyasha really mean to say that? Did he deserve the words she said to him after what he said to her? She _hadn't_ considered how Inuyasha felt. She was so caught up in her own bad feelings; she didn't take a second to think about how Inuyasha felt about the whole thing. …Maybe he was just lying…

Kagome Higurashi, the fourteen-year-old wench whom was also shallow, inconsiderate—_and_ self-centered.

"Inuyasha…" Kagome murmured as she dozed off into a freezing slumber.

Inuyasha slowly limped back to Kaede's house. Blood dripped from his kimono as he had fought for his life earlier. His thoughts were only aimed on Kagome, the one who used to trust him, the one that used to believe in him, the one that used to love him… Inuyasha honestly didn't think Kagome would have the heart to say something so cruel to him. He always knew her as the kind, sweet-hearted girl.

He walked another step then tripped over a rock. The words in his head echoed once again and wounded him even more.

"D-damn...it…" he cursed weakly.

Kagome woke up when something sharp struck her arm. The rain still fell as she opened her eyes to see nothing had changed. She stood up carefully and walked around looking for Inuyasha. She needed to see him, she needed to hold him, and she needed to love him.

Inuyasha had blacked-out an hour ago. He lay on the blades of grass under the darkened sky while the rain tapped on his back.

"Inuyasha…? Inuyasha? Inuyasha!" Someone was calling him.

Inuyasha opened his amber eyes. The sight he had was blurry, but his eyes started to adjust to the picture in front of him. Chestnut brown eyes, dark, long hair, the perfect face, odd clothing…

"K-Kagome?" Inuyasha asked as the picture in his eyes sharpened.

"Yes, Inuyasha! It's me…" she answered lifting Inuyasha's head into her lap. Kagome stroked Inuyasha head with her hand.

Inuyasha's eyes turned to her arm. "Kagome…what happened to your arm?"

Suddenly she remembered the piercing hit in her arm that woke her from the sleep she was in. Kagome to a peek at her arm herself and saw her shirt soaked with red blood and rain while she could see the blood leaking down her hand. Inuyasha sat up ignoring the wounds he had from his fight. Kagome sobbed as she watched the blood leak down from her arm making a streak of red. He pulled her to his chest holding her in his arms. Kagome's sobbing slowly came to a halt. She wanted to stay like this forever. The one she loved holding her, protecting her from the cold outside. She looked up at Inuyasha's face.

"I-Inuyasha… Why are you doing this?" she asked still bundled up under his care.

"Kagome, it's the only thing I can do, after what I've done to you," he told her softly.

She gazed into his eyes trying to see what was really in his thawed heart. There was love inside him, a lot of love. Inuyasha was just too afraid to really show it. Kagome reached up a little and gave him a touch of her lips on his.

"W-w-what was that for…?" he asked puzzled.

"Inuyasha, it's the only thing I can do, after what I've done to you," she told him softly.

Silence emerged after what she said. Inuyasha stared at her then darted into a hug. His head was near her ear.

He whispered to her. "Kagome Higurashi, I lied, you're everything to me… you're the world to me…I love you…"

**Author's Note: THANK YOU! THANK YOU! –Bows- Told you it would be romantic! Remember to vote for the stories! I'll bet most of you will vote for the Inuyasha story because this _is_ an Inuyasha story and the ppl who are reading _my _Inuyasha story, are big fans of the series Inuyasha! So please review and vote! Thank you! By the way, there are already 3 votes for Inuyasha, so quickly get your votes in! Yeah, I know that this chapter was a little shorter than usual, but it was still over 900 words! I like this chapter:D -.- Ja ne-**

**-Hope**

↓** - Please press the review button that thing is pointing to and review!**


	12. The Final Day

**Author's Note: Hello everyone! Sad? There is only one more chapter after this SO YOU MUST VOTE! If you don't vote, I shall cry! TT I'm KIDDING! If you don't vote, I'll just go with the Inuyasha story. Please tell your friends to read this story and review, okay? Because I really want at least 80 reviews by the end! It's my goal! Okay. On to the second last chapter.**

Chapter 12- The Final Day 

The next day would be the last day of the surviving people who still had their stones. Surprisingly, Inuyasha's red stone still had not broken.

"This is bad," Miroku said seriously looking into the night, "if Inuyasha's stone does not break very soon, he will die!"

"No, he won't die! He's to hardcore to die!" Kagome yelled with her smooth voice cracking. She kept back her tears not wanting anyone else to see her cry and she wanted to keep up her ability to not always look so soft hearted.

Sango rubbed Kagome's back slowly knowing how much Kagome loved Inuyasha. Suddenly, Inuyasha leapt into the room quietly knowing that everyone had just been talking about him.

"Inuyasha, are you not worried that your stone will not break?" asked Miroku looking in Inuyasha's eyes.

"Why are you staring at me like that? I-I'm definitely not worried! Stupid question to ask Miroku!" Inuyasha yelled half stuttering and hiding his feelings.

Kagome stepped up to him angrily and screamed, "YOU STUPID JERK! YOU HAVE NO FEELINGS FOR ANYTHING, DO YOU? INUYASHA, YOU'RE TOO HARD HEADED TO EVEN TELL US SOMETHING REAL!"

Everyone sat on the wooden floor staring at Kagome. She stormed out, her face cherry red from anger. Inuyasha broke the awkward silence and sighed.

"I had better go find her I guess," Inuyasha said mumbling as he stepped through the door. He left and Shippo followed out the door after him.

Miroku raised his eyebrow thoughtfully and turned to Sango. He looked as if he were thinking about something very carefully.

"Um… Miroku?" Sango waved her hand in front of his nerve breaking face.

"Uh… Sango," Miroku's eyebrow raised even higher then before as he talked in a—well, rather disturbing voice and a thoughtful smile, "now that we're alone…"

Sango quickly, and roughly slapped Miroku on the right side of his perfect face. Steam practically was coming out of her head.

"YOU SICK PERVERT!" Sango screamed as Miroku's smile became bigger and it also became more perverted. She slapped him over and over again and his –ahem- smile became wider and wider every time she slapped him.

Inuyasha heard Sango screaming at the top of her lungs as he left the tiny home. 'I wonder what's happening in there…' Inuyasha thought trying to focus on finding Kagome.

"Inuyasha! Wait for me!" Shippo called as he pounced on to Inuyasha's shoulder.

"Shippo!" he shouted when he saw the little fox jump happily onto his arm. "No! You can't come! Finding Kagome is for me and only me!" He desperately pulled Shippo off his arm and placed him; unlike he usually did, on the dirt ground.

"INUYASHA!" screamed Shippo starting to cry. "I WANT TO GO TOO!"

"Shippo, I need to do this on my own," he told Shippo calmly. Shippo tears halted and he watched Inuyasha pounce into the deep forest (Fukai Mori! Tee hee!). Never had Inuyasha sounded that serious, ever.

Shippo started crying again and sobbed out, "INUYASHA'S GOING TO DIE!"

'Aw great,' Inuyasha's thoughts wandered, 'when I find Kagome, she's going to be super pissed… Gosh…' He landed in the middle of the lush forest with the deep pine scent all around him. The strongest scent though, was behind that dark chocolate coloured tree. He heard a sob burst out of the scent as he silently walked around the tree. Inuyasha looked behind the pine and saw one messy looking girl. Her eyes red, her hair tangled, her face soaked with the salty water of her tears.

"Kagome?" he asked curiously.

She looked up at him as the tears from her eyes rolled down her blush face. Kagome stared at him not wanting him to see her like this.

"I-I…"

He pulled her into his arms wrapping them securely around her, keeping her safe in the midnight moonlight. Inuyasha stroked her back softly letting Kagome's tears drop onto his kimono. A tear fell swiftly on his shoulder dissolving into the cloth.

"Shh," he shushed Kagome calming her strong sobs, "it's all right. I'll be fine."

"I-Inuyasha… I'm sorry, I c-can't e-even help y-you…" she blurted out sobbing at the horrible thought.

"It's all right Kagome," he told her again, "I promise it will all get better."

She slightly nodded not really believing him and dug her face into his chest. Kagome couldn't bear to look at his helpless looking face. She saw right through his lies. Inuyasha was also worried. His life was in jeopardy. Who wouldn't be totally scared right then?

"Kagome, it looks like you don't believe me," he said still stroking her back. "Don't you believe that I can do this?"

This time she nodded for real. Of course she believed in him! She trusted him a lot but was still frightened about this.

She got up and shouted, "Oh Inuyasha! I don't want you to die! I don't want to live in a world without you! I don't even want to live without you! You're _everything_ I live for Inuyasha!"

He stared blankly in silence at her sudden outburst. He looked at her with his innocent eyes that followed hers.

"Kagome, life isn't a game. If it is, I've just scored a million points. But it isn't. It's for real."

He pounced onto Kagome and gave her a deep kiss, full of emotion. It was his turn to kiss her and tell her what she meant to him. Inuyasha's kiss showed her how much he cared about her and how much he loved her. It was a kiss of truth. The moment his lips pulled away from Kagome's, Inuyasha's stone shattered. The moment of truth came.

**Author's Note: Hey everybody! The next chapter's the last! I sincerely hope you liked this chapter too! Remember to read my next story, Speaking with Silence! Thank you for all the reviews too! I received _way_ more then I expected I'd get! You do know I'm grading your report cards don't you? Well, you all get straight A's and there's nothing the real teacher can do about it! MMMWWWAAHHAHAHHAHAHAAAAA! I'm kidding! But if I were the teacher, I would give you all straight A's! Well, ja ne-**

**(P.S: PLZ STILL REVIEW!)**

**-Hope **


	13. Farwell my Love, Farwell my Friends

**Author's Note: THANK YOU FOR ALL THE REVIEWS! YES! TRIUMPH! Please remember to check up a lot on our user every once and a while and look for the story Speaking with Silence! YES! YES! WONDERFUL! Also, if you're a CCS fan, I suggest you read Star's story Another Chance at Love unless you've already read it and you didn't like it. I doubt you wouldn't like it though! Read Dreamz's story too, which is also CCS! She is flooding in reviews! LOL! Okay, just so u ppl know, Kagome's a genius, remember? That's why she figured this chapter out so fast. Enjoy the ending of The Legend of the Stones! And please don't get mad at me for the ending! ENJOY! (Although I know many of you will kill me!)**

**Chapter 13- Farwell my Love, Farwell my Friends**

The last day had passed by and so did a couple more months. Kagome spent most of her time with Inuyasha. She loved him so much. Sango and Miroku together so much, they barely ever saw them. Shippo ran off to learn how to use his powers and Kagome wept so much, she flooded the house when she heard—well, not literally. Though she missed her family so much it hurt, Inuyasha took it all away.

Inuyasha gave Kagome a kiss on the right cherry cheek. She smiled and hugged him. It was like a fairy tale. They lived happily ever after—or did they? They sat silently in the meadow with the wind blowing softly. Suddenly, an out of breath Kaede came running up to them without even noticing their beautiful moment.

"Kagome!" she yelled as soon as she reached them. "Ye must go to the well! There is a strange aura coming from it! Ye must come quickly!"

Inuyasha nodded at Kagome and they took off at top speed. When they got to the well, Sango and Miroku were already there. Something flew out of the sky then and landed on the ground beside Kagome.

"GGGWWWWWWWWWAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHAAAAAAAHA!" it screamed as it fell onto the smack hard ground. It was Shippo! He had come back to see his beloved, favourite Kagome! Shippo leapt up like a strong warrior and brushed the dirt off his bottom. "HI KAGOME!" he greeted her.

"Hello Shippo!" Kagome blurted out as she held up Shippo in her arms like she used to.

"Now," Miroku replied loudly destroying Kagome and Shippo's enjoyable conversation, "let's get back to what that strange aura from the well is…"

Kagome slid her hand into the glowing aura. It went through. She quickly pulled back as she thought that something bad might happen. Then Kagome realized something and began to weep. Inuyasha knelt down beside her and gave her a hug.

"What is it Kagome?" he asked Kagome comforting her while she cried on his shoulder.

"I-I think," she replied, "that I have to go back home…"

Shippo yelped out a sob of sorrow. "No… Kagome, you can't leave…"

Sango pulled Miroku to the ground again when he leapt up knowing what the aura meant. "KAGOME!" he screamed out so sudden Inuyasha got mad and had to punch him. And I'm not kidding. He really did punch Miroku. Miroku spun in a daze until he finally reached his senses and shouted out, "You came here from that well, didn't you? Well, maybe now you can go back home!"

"I just said that," Kagome replied glaring at him for not listening carefully to her.

"Ah hehe…" Miroku nervously laughed while a drop of sweat dripped down the left side of his head. "I'm uh… just going to…" He took off at the speed of light leaving a trail of smoke behind.

Sango sighed, then smiled and said, "Wow, never seen him do that before!"

Kagome, Shippo, and Inuyasha just laughed. A loud laugh was heard then. No—not one laugh, but two! Up from the distance, there came two figures. One, some kind of cat, and the other, some kind of wolf. As they laughed louder and walked closer the two were easy to see. RINAKO AND KOUGA! Together?

"Kouga! Stop it!" Rinako giggled as Kouga tickled her. "Stop it!"

"Make me," Kouga teased playfully.

The three that were watching the two opposite creatures stared at Rinako and Kouga with their mouths drop dead open. A cat demon? And a wolf demon? TOGETHER?

"You?" Inuyasha pointed to Kouga. "And you?" Inuyasha pointed at Rinako. "Together?" Inuyasha put his two pointed fingers together and then made a sick face.

Rinako and Kouga ignored that statement and went on playfully attacking each other with cute comments. Sango also saw this and was totally speechless until she saw Ayumi running up to her.

"Hey Sango!" she called waving her hands. "Long time no see! Hey!"

Sango waved back still a bit depressed about Kagome. She knew Kagome would leave. Inuyasha put his head down and pulled Kagome away from all of this. He wanted to talk to her privately. They headed back down to the meadow they were in before. Kagome sniffed the fresh, drifting breeze as it flouted through the air.

"Inuyasha," she started, "what are you doing?"

With his head still down, he answered, "Kagome, you can't leave."

"What? But Inuyasha! I must! I need to be with my family!" she told him patting him slowly.

"We can make one!" he yelled out at her. "Kagome, I love you…"

"I-I Inuyasha, things don't always work out the way you want them to!" she said taking him into her arms to keep.

"Kagome! Please, please don't make me live in a world without you!" he cried letting his tears and sorrow take over.

"Inuyasha! I love you too! But I'm sorry! You'll just have to accept the fact that I'm leaving! I know you love me, but I also need the ones I love…"

"Kagome…"

"Inuyasha, just keep me here," she told him placing her hand by his heart, "and don't forget me, because I won't forget you."

"I won't," Inuyasha replied pushing his lips against hers. Then he pulled away. "It may be the last time, I can do that. I need to make the most of it." He then kissed her again, and again, and again…

"Sango!" Miroku yelled out looking for her. "Sango!"

"I'm over here Miroku! Ayumi's here too!" Sango called back waving for him to get over to where she and Ayumi stood.

Everyone had their share of wet tears—especially Inuyasha and Shippo. Of course Inuyasha didn't let anyone but Kagome see _his_ tears. Yeah, course Inuyasha didn't want to cry much because he was _a man,_ but still, he loved Kagome _way_ too much. Shippo eventually stopped crying until someone mentioned the name "Kagome" and then he would start crying again.

_It was a day full of love._

The next day the aura was beginning to weaken at the well. Kagome had to leave soon. Inuyasha gave her a triple amount of kisses he usually gave her and Miroku tackled his depression by giving Sango major kisses. Of course, Sango got really pissed off at Miroku because he was following her all twenty-three hours and fifty-five minutes. Even worse, Miroku also wanted to follow her to the _bathroom_, which _REALLY_ pissed Sango off and then she had to slap him at least fifty times in the morning. Kagome spent most of the time thinking while leaning on Inuyasha. Her eyes filled with tears as she thought of the past year.

**-Memories-**

"Um, excuse me sir," she said quietly, "but may I humbly ask your identification?"

He stared at her with weird eyes.

"What? Ser? Humblee? Identifeye—what?"

'Okay… This guy is kind of stupid… If he doesn't understand me, then what will I do? All right Kagome, use small words. Cool words. You know this is impossible but let's just try it anyway.'

"Uh… _Yo_… _dude_, may I _like_… uh…_ totally_ ask _like_ who you are _like_ _cool man dude_?" Kagome asked straining to talk in so-called "Cool Talk."

"What's with all the dudes and likes? And what's a dude?" the boy asked.

"Come on Inuyasha! Spill it! Whom do I look like?" Kagome yelled at him.

"Never mind…" he replied shyly.

"NO! NOT NEVER MIND! WHO THE HECK DO I LOOK LIKE!" she screamed in Inuyasha's face.

"Will you be quiet wench!" he shouted back angrily.

Suddenly Inuyasha called from the tree, "SHUTUP WENCH! EVERYONE CAN HEAR YOU AND I'M TRYING TO SLEEP DAMN IT!"

Just when Kagome was about to explode, she thought of a _very_ wicked idea. "If I do it, will I be able to use it whenever I want?"

Myoga nodded. Kagome smiled evilly.

"I'll do it!"

"MONK!" Inuyasha screamed.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome shouted because that was rude.

"Inuyasha?" Sango looked at him.

"Pretty teenage girl?" (You already know who that is)

"MIROKU!" (You know that person too)

"SHIPPO!" Shippo yelled himself.

"Visitors?" Lady Kaede asked as she stepped out of her house into the middle of the two groups.

"I just wanted to say… Well, I'm sorry! You're right! I _am_ a stupid wench!" Kagome called to him.

"What? You really think you're a wench?"

"Yes… I'm a stupid shallow wench…"

"No you're not. Stop saying that!"

"I _am_ a shallow wench!"

"No you are not!"

"I AM!"

"ARE NOT!"

"SO AM!"

"ARE NOT!"

"W-w-w-w-wait! _You_ don't think I'm a wench?"

Inuyasha blushed. "Y-yes I do…"

"Inuyasha! There's a nonviolent way to do this you know!" Kagome told him. "Now go get me the longest vine you can find around here!"

"What! No way I'm doing that for you!" Inuyasha yelled.

"You'd better!"

"What are you going to do, eh?"

"_Inuyasha…_"

"Uh oh…"

"Sit!"

"Why are we watching this?" Inuyasha asked Kagome curiously as he wasn't very comfortable watching romance.

"SHHHH!" scolded Kagome with her finger to her lips. "Be quiet! And make sure Shippo doesn't see!"

"Shippo was being held back by Inuyasha. His hand covered Shippo's face. All you could really hear from him was a series of muffled screams.

"I mmmmmmm… can't mmmmmm… BREATHE!" screamed Shippo under Inuyasha's hand.

Kagome giggled and turned back to watching Sango and Miroku inside the room.

"YOU EXPECT ME TO WATCH YOU DO ALL THAT RECKLESS STUFF AND THEN TALK TO YOU NORMALLY AGAIN? WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU THINKING?" she screamed and then quickly covered her mouth. Kagome was devastated. _She had cursed!_ NEVER had she cursed to anyone, and to make things worse, she'd done it to Inuyasha.

Inuyasha thought nothing of it though. He was surprisingly calm. He just stared and stared and stared and stared and stared and stared and stared and stared and stared and stared at her. Kagome glared at him.

He pulled her to his chest holding her in his arms. Kagome's sobbing slowly came to a halt. She wanted to stay like this forever. The one she loved holding her, protecting her from the cold outside. She looked up at Inuyasha's face.

"I-Inuyasha… Why are you doing this?" she asked still bundled up under his care.

"Kagome, it's the only thing I can do, after what I've done to you," he told her softly.

This time she nodded for real. Of course she believed in him! She trusted him a lot but was still frightened about this.

She got up and shouted, "Oh Inuyasha! I don't want you to die! I don't want to live in a world without you! I don't even want to live without you! You're _everything_ I live for Inuyasha!"

He stared blankly in silence at her sudden outburst. He looked at her with his innocent eyes that followed hers.

"Kagome, life isn't a game. If it is, I've just scored a million points. But it isn't. It's for real."

**-End of Memories-**

The aura was at its weakest point. Kagome needed to leave. Shippo sulked and cried for hours on end until he saw Rinako and Kouga start kissing. _Then_ he started to freak out and cry crazily. Eventually Shippo gave Kagome a "PLEASE REMEMBER ME GIFT!" It was a small leaf, a leaf he used to make illusions. Sango gave Kagome her hair tie leaving her long hair loose, which basically made Miroku get a little retarded. Ayumi gave her a bracelet she had made a long time ago. Rinako didn't really give anything because she didn't have anything to give, so she and Kouga gave something um… kind of together. Rinako gave Kouga permission to give Kagome a kiss goodbye. He did give her a kiss—on the cheek of course. Inuyasha held back from trying to kick Kouga's ass. Miroku gave Kagome something unforgettable that made Sango TOTALLY kick Miroku's ass while Inuyasha helped Sango with pleasure. A… -_ahem_- rub on the butt.

"He isn't going to sleep well tonight!" Rinako laughed.

"Yep," Kouga said hugging his little cat demon.

Kagome turned to Inuyasha and shyly looked away as did he. Inuyasha knew what he was going to give her, but did he have enough guts to do it?

"Inuyasha," Ayumi looked at him wondering what he was thinking, "aren't you going to give Kagome something?"

"I…" his voice trailed off.

Suddenly Inuyasha lifted his sharp claw slowly looking at Kagome. He didn't take his eyes off her. He took a few inches of his long, silver hair in his left claw and sliced it off with his other claw. Inuyasha had cut of some of his beautiful hair. Some of the others watching looked surprised while the others looked devastated. Why would he do something like that? Most of the girls were devastated because they all loved Inuyasha's pretty hair. He stepped up in front of Kagome and placed the strands in her hands.

While there, he whispered, "I love you, I love you so much…"

He walked back a little. It was quiet. The sun still lay peacefully in the sky waiting for the moon to arrive and take its place.

"Okay! We should leave now!" Miroku shouted realizing Inuyasha and Kagome must want to be left alone.

Everyone mumbled some words to each other and said their goodbyes to Kagome. The crying started up once again. A soon as everyone but Inuyasha and Kagome left, they stared at each other. Inuyasha shed no tears, but gave her a kiss of sadness and goodbye.

"Well," Kagome started, "I guess this is… goodbye…"

"Kagome, just keep me here," he told her placing his hand by her heart, "and don't forget me, because I won't forget you."

"I promise, I won't," Kagome replied hugging the light strands of hair she received from Inuyasha.

"I'll see you again one day, someday, I promise too," he told her taking Kagome into his arms. A few seconds later, they pulled away from each other.

Kagome stepped up to the well. She went to the other side of it so that she could see Inuyasha for the rest of the time until the well covered her.

"Goodbye, Kagome. I love you," Inuyasha said to her.

"Goodbye, Inuyasha, I love you too," she stated lovingly.

She jumped into the well thinking this until she could see Inuyasha no more. 'Farwell, my, Inuyasha.'

**THE END **

**Author's Note: IT'S DONE! Please don't flame for making Kagome leave! I will probably make a one-shot sequel to this story so you can see how it plays out. Don't you just love the last line? I do, I'M NOT BRAGGING! I just like it! Thank you for all the reviewers that supported me throughout the whole story! Remember to vote for which story you want to read next! I will probably write one CCS story and one Inuyasha story! Stay tuned for the sequel of this. I'll make it one day! WOO HOO! I actually made this chapter, not including author notes, 2400 words EXACTLY! YAY! Okay! Please review now! Ja ne-**

**-Hope**


End file.
